Sleeping Cetra
by Princess of the Knight
Summary: Aerith is a princess cursed since childhood until her 16th birthday by the evil Sephiroth. Cloud is a prince torn by duty and his dreams. The two meet and fall in love. Yet, will the curse of tear them apart forever? A classic tale retold. Clorith
1. The Curse

**Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Sleeping Beauty.**

**Summary- **A classic tale retold with a twist. Aerith is a princess cursed since childhood until her 16th birthday to sleep forever by the evil Sephiroth. Cloud is a prince torn by duty and his dreams knowing nothing about what fate has in store for him or the girl meant to be his. Clorith!

**Sleeping Cetra**

**Chapter 1: The Curse**

Across the winding blue rivers, over lush green fields, and through a deep forest, crowded with many thick, many old trees, was the Kingdom of the Ancients. There lived the people known as the Cetra, a kind and gentle race. Living in a shining palace in the middle of the kingdom were the King and Queen of the Cetra: King Gast Faremis, and his wife Queen Ifalna. The two ruled their people with kindness, leading them into a prominent age. People were happy, and life was good. Yet, both were growing old and without a child to succeed the throne, the king feared ruin for his kingdom. For countless days and nights, he and his wife would pray for the queen's fertility, and for a successful pregnancy. Finally, after some time their prayers were answered, and a baby girl was born.

_A week after her birth__,_ the king announced a grand celebration to present their daughter to the kingdom, and bless their child. Nearly everyone in the kingdom came to the palace to catch a glimpse of the new heir, and perhaps get close enough to give her their blessing. Many nobles and royalty from the neighboring kingdom came as well. From the realm of Nibelheim, Her Royal Highness Queen Strife and her two sons came forth to present their blessings to the newborn child. The elder boy had black hair, while the younger had blonde. The two shared the same strange, piercing blue eyes, eyes they had inherited from their mother**. **The three greeted the King and Queen of the Cetra, and approached the baby heir. The tiny princess was resting in her golden cradle, one decorated with yellow and white flowers chained together. She was swathed in a pink blanket, and dressed in a tiny, white, child's robe. The two sons of Queen Strife peered into the cradle and looked at the sleeping baby, neither sure exactly why they were here to celebrate a baby being born.

At that moment, Queen Strife and King Faremis came to mutually beneficial agreement that one of the Queen's two sons would eventually marry the baby princess when they came of age. Should it happen, the two kingdoms would unite, creating one strong kingdom that would be very prosperous. After all, Nibelheim was well known for its abundance of materia and other resources.

As the guests finished giving their blessings, one by one, to the tiny child, three special guests arrived. The three were good fairies who were well known among the people of the kingdom of the Ancients for their kindness and power. Of course, they, too, came to give the baby princess their blessings. The first one had long raven hair and reddish brown eyes. She wore an elegant blue dress that hugged her well developed body, and it shifted and shimmered as she held up her hands, smiling at the little girl.

"Child of Cetra," she spoke gently. "I, Tifa, give you my blessing and a gift. My gift to you is that you shall grow beautiful and gentle like the flowers the planet gives us. Like the earth, your hair shall be brown, and like the leaves, your eyes shall be akin to emeralds."

With a wave of her hands, a bright blue light dropped from thin air into the cradle, surrounding the child with warmth. The child seemed comfortable in her cradle as she looked up at the fairy with a smile, cooing softly at the gentle glow. Once the spell finished, Tifa stepped back and gracefully curtsied. The next fairy stepped forward; she was several inches shorter than the first, and had short black hair held back by a headband. Her eyes were a dark brown, glittering with childish mischief and sweetness, and she wore an elegant green dress with long sleeves that puffed at the shoulders. Her dress, too, shimmered as it followed her movements.

"Hey there," the fairy said informally. "I'm Yuffie, and I've come to give you my blessing, too! My gift to you is going to be your voice. Your voice will sound pretty, and when you sing, your melody will be soothing to one's soul." She gave a cheerful gesture. "That's it from me!"

Yuffie waved her hands and a green light fell from the air, and entered the child. When she was done, she gave the child a grin and stepped back, next to Tifa, as the final fairy made his way. Now, most people would never have thought that this man was a fairy, but he was, in fact, one. He was tall, well over six feet, with dark skin and hair. He was muscular and wore a white shirt and dark pants. His right hand, however, was metallic and formed into the shape of a gun barrel. He stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Yo kid," he said in a deep voice; Tifa inwardly cringed at the way he addressed the Heir of Cetra. Yuffie stifled a giggle behind her hand. "I'm Barret, and I'm going to give you the gift of friendship. No matter what happens, you'll always have someone there for you"

With a wave of his good hand, a yellow light fell down into the cradle, surrounding the girl with yet another warmth. She let out a happy giggle, full of comfort and contentment. Barret then turned to Yuffie and Tifa and nodded, their gifts complete. The king and queen stood up to thank the fairies when suddenly, a blast of harsh, cold wind rushed into the throne room. Everyone gasped as the lights dimmed and eerie feeling invaded the room, giving everyone present an uneasy and unsettled feeling; even the princess had stopped her cooing. Moments later, a black light emitted from above and came crashing to the marble floor. During its rapid decent, the black light began to take form. Before it hit the ground, the form took a definite shape and twisted into a humanoid form; a man landed gracefully, kneeling down. The shiny, golden, warm room became cold and dark.

Everyone stared at the man, slowly backing away. The man lifted his head to reveal a pale, handsome face. His eyes opened to reveal piercing, bright orbs. He stood at six foot one, and his lithe form was well built. His clothing consisted of black boots, pants and no shirt. He wore a long black, high collared, trench coat held closed only by a belt, and wore black gloves with silver bracelets. Crisscrossing underneath his coat on his chest were two thick black belts, and on his shoulders were silver shoulder guards. At his side was a magnificently long blade, thin and deadly. On the right side of his back unfurled a single, long black wing. Several black feathers fell to the ground from the slight movement of the wing. The moment the touched the polished floor, they dissolved into small puffs of black smoke.

"A party," he said in a soft voice. "And one which I was not invited to. How unfortunate." His thin lips curled into a slight smirk at his words, but his eyes remained cold and hard.

"That's right, you're not invited, ya' bastard!" Barret growled. "Get the hell out of here, Sephiroth!"

The man, Sephiroth, turned his head toward Barret and merely smirked. He then turned to the king and queen, tilting his head questionably. The queen looked fearfully at him. The king however, placed himself in front of his wife. He looked at all the people at the celebration. He saw the Queen Strife clutching her boys to her. The blonde haired boy was staring at the tall, dark man with a strange look, almost resembling awe, and yet almost resembling fear. Sephiroth let out a sigh and turned around as if he was going to leave.

"This is indeed a predicament: I, Sephiroth, the lord of Jenova, was not invited. I can only surmise that there _must_ have been a good reason."

His eyes traveled to the king and queen. He could see the queen staring fearfully. He moved toward them but then his eyes fell on the golden cradle. He approached it with a silent grace, his face grim and yet amused. The only sound in the room was the sound of his footsteps across the marble floor. Once he reached the cradle, he peered in, just as Queen Strife's two sons had done, but when the tiny princess saw his face, she began to cry, out of fear, and for want of her mother's security. Tifa, Yuffie, and Barret became apprehensive and quickly moved themselves towards the girl.

"I just wanted to give the little princess my gift," Sephiroth said, his eyes narrowing and his mouth twitching into a sadistic smile.

Suddenly, he tore a black feather from his wing and flung it over towards the cradle. It hovered over the baby, and soon became a black orb. Sephiroth waved his hands and darkness began to shroud the cradle. The queen screamed, and tried to run towards her daughter, but Tifa stopped her.

"NO, Your Highness! If you touch it, you could be killed! We don't know what kind of spell it is!" she warned. Ifalna watched in horror, hearing her little baby cry from the coldness the dark orb brought to her.

Sephiroth grinned. "Wise of you fairy, and now, I shall bestow upon her my gift to the princess. Yes, the princess shall age with unsurpassed grace and beauty, with a wondrous voice full of melody, and friends innumerable. She will surely be the most beautiful girl in the world, with her gifts from the fairies. Her love and kindness for every being will surely thrive. And yet... By midnight of her sixteenth birthday, the young princess shall meet an _unfortunate _fate."

Sephiroth whipped out his sword and the blade began to emit a dark glow. The blade shot out a dark light into the orb and it exploded.

"This unforgiving blade shall claim her body as another one of its sheaths. This blade, known as the Masamune, shall pierce her flesh, and she will _die!_"

Finally, the spell was cast, and Sephiroth began laughing insanely. The darkness began fading, and gradually, dim light began entering the halls, but the air grew steadily colder. The royals, nobles, and humble subjects alike gasped in fear. Ifalna rushed to her child, holding her tightly, and glanced fearfully at the ruthless man. He placed his sword back at his side and turned to leave. His black wing stretched out, preparing to take flight.

"GUARDS," the king ordered, "SIEZE HIM!"

The guards surrounded Sephiroth, but he merely grinned. He whipped his blade out and with one swing cut down the guards near him. The people in the castle began to scream and panic. Some began to run to get away from the insane man. However, Barret, Tifa and Yuffie stayed: they could not let such a horrible fate befall the young princess. They looked at each other and nodded, confirming that they needed to help. The three placed their hands together and began to chant a magic spell. As they chanted, a white light began to shine around Sephiroth. The evil man looked back and gave the trio a murderous glare, slowly advancing towards them.

"Silence that chanting!" Sephiroth growled.

"We may not be able to reverse your spell, but we can change it!" Yuffie shouted.

"The princess will not die!" Barret said firmly.

"She will instead fall asleep until true love's first kiss!" Tifa finished.

A light shot out at Sephiroth's blade. He glared at them and, with a string of curses, flew into the air. He burst through the glass skylight and soared away to his castle.

Once Sephiroth was gone, everyone stared at the shattered window and the baby. The fair queen clutched her child, sobbing uncontrollably. The king wrapped his arms around his wife, trying his best to comfort her.

Nearby, Tifa, Yuffie, and Barret weakly stood up. After casting such a strong counterspell, the three fairies felt as if all their powers were drained. They could not undo the terrible curse, but they did change it. At least the baby would live. After having his wife escorted to her chambers with the child, the king offered his gratitude to the three fairies. He then graciously offered of them rooms for the night to thank them for saving his daughter. The three humbly took the offer. However, they all decided to meet in Tifa's room to talk and eat before sleeping.

The room was beautiful and well furnished. The furniture were made of polished marble with purple and gold tapestries. Tifa's bed was dressed in beautiful violet fabrics fit for any noble or royalty. A table was set with food for the three. There were many different types of fruit, already sliced, as well as cheeses, smoked meats, breads, and small pastries. The three fairies all gathered around the table, eating and drinking.

"Man, I can't believe Sephiroth would do that! Just because he did not get invited to a party," Yuffie huffed as she ate some fruits.

"What the hell is that bastard's problem?" Barret cursed, drinking from a large goblet. "Can't he ever just leave people alone?"

Tifa tilted her head down. She stared at her cup of tea and shook her head. Yuffie and Barret looked over at her.

"Something wrong?" Yuffie asked.

"I don't think Sephiroth did this because he wasn't invited to the celebration," Tifa explained. "He's lord of Jenova. Back when before any of us were around, the Jenovians waged war on the Cetra, but the Cetra won, destroying the first ruler Jenova herself! Over the years, the Jenova people have been dying out, leaving Sephiroth to be one of the only ones remaining alive."

"So you think this is for revenge?" Barret asked.

Tifa nodded, "Not only that, but think about it: if the king and queen were to die without an heir, there would be no ruler, leaving the Cetra vulnerable. I think Sephiroth wants the Cetra throne, and killing the only heir was his way of doing it."

"But Sephiroth is powerful! We cannot even go up against him and hope to win. Why doesn't he just take the kingdom?" Barret asked, setting his cup down.

"Wait! I know," Yuffie piped up as she stuffed her face full of food. "It's because Jenova was defeated by the Cetra, and he's worried about dying too, right?"

Tifa nodded to Yuffie, confirming her guess. She daintily sipped at her tea and frowned. It was a shame they could not find a way to save the little princess. Who knew when Sephiroth would strike? Of course, he would do it when he could slip past unnoticed. He was a sneaky and clever strategist. He would not risk his life until he was sure that he would not be caught. The only problem was that he had sixteen years to do it, and by then he would definitely find a way.

"I wish we could do something," Yuffie sighed.

Tifa's eyes widened. "Maybe we can!"

She stood up and closed the door and the windows. Yuffie and Barret watched her, wondering what she was thinking. Tifa looked around the room to make sure there was no one else around, not even an animal. Once she was sure, she returned to her friends.

"I think the princess should be taken out of the castle," Tifa said in a low voice. "They can hide her somewhere. That way Sephiroth will never find her."

"Hold it," said Barret. "No offense, Tifa, but their Highnesses are not going to let someone just take their daughter from them. That's some crazy ass shit!"

"Well, we should take her. We can watch over her easily, and the King and Queen know we'll take good care of her!"

Yuffie interrupted this time. "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"SHH!" Tifa hushed.

"We have no idea how to raise a kid," Yuffie whispered. "We might as well just give her to Sephiroth. I mean, come on, a baby is a lot of work! You have to feed it, change it, clean it, play with it, and not to mention they cry A LOT!"

Tifa slammed her fist against the table angrily. She glared at her two friends and got up. She pushed back her raven hair in frustration and shook her head.

"Fine, I'll do it myself. I refuse to let some creepy jerk hurt a defenseless child!"

Tifa turned to leave so she could discuss her idea with the king and queen. Barret and Yuffie looked at one another. They grimaced but then got up, calling to their friend. Tifa turned around and smiled.

"Okay, we're in," Barret sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry," Yuffie said, slapping his back. "We have magic to help us."

Tifa cleared her throat. Both Barret and Yuffie stared, wide-eyed, at their friend. The two began shaking their heads 'no', but Tifa nodded her head 'yes'.

"We can't give up our magic!" Yuffie whined.

"We have to!" Tifa stated firmly. "If we take the princess with us, we'll have to raise her like a normal child. If Sephiroth gets ANY indication that she is the princess, he could very well complete his curse!"

Barret and Yuffie stared at the ground. Since they were young, the three used magic to help them in daily activities. To act as a mortal was something so foreign to them, and they feared it. Magic was a big part of their lives. Giving it up would be a hard thing to do.

Tifa looked over at her friends, confirming the fact they would give up their powers for sixteen years. This would be the only way to ensure the safety of the princess. Tifa held out her hand, slowly pulling off the glove. She closed her eyes and a blue orb appeared in the palm of her hand. Tifa felt her body become heavy and nearly fell to the ground, but Barret supported her and kept her from falling. She thanked him and looked over at Yuffie.

Yuffie nodded and held out her hand. A bright green orb appeared from her hand. Yuffie slumped to her feet clutching the orb. She looked over at Barret and Tifa, giving them a quick grin to show she was all right.

Barret carefully set Tifa down so she could rest. He looked at his gun arm and then at his normal hand. Suddenly his real hand began to grow and, like the others, an orb was resting in his palm, his a yellow one. Barret fell to his knees feeling the same rush at Tifa and Yuffie did.

"Wow, there goes our magic," Yuffie sighed looking at her orb, "Now it's just materia."

Materia was a special magic that allowed its users power over elements, allowed curing, cause aliments, and many other such uses. Materia came from the planet. Some said that when the planet's energy crystallized, it became materia. However, only those of strong willpower and descent were able to absorb it into their bodies, and wield it with a wave of their hand.

"Yeah, I'll miss the magic but this is more important." Tifa said.

"I hope this all works out," Barret grunted.

After discussing the idea with the king and queen, there was a hot debate on giving up the child. Tifa, however, was able to persuade them into understanding. She told them how Sephiroth could easily dispense soldiers with ease, and how it be safer for them as well. Once the sixteen years were up, they would bring the child back safely. With a heavy heart, the King agreed, but Queen Ifalna remained hesitant.

Ifalna held her child, crying. She did not want to lose her one and only child to Sephiroth, nor to the fairies, now turned mortal. She had prayed for a child for so long, and now, one way or another, would be torn away from her. The king calmly told his wife everything would be okay. After a few moments, she finally agreed and handed her child to Tifa. She kissed her gently before whispering loving words to her.

"We promise to take care of her," Tifa said sadly, seeing the pain in the queen's eyes.

The three turned to leave, to sneak out of the castle without anyone knowing. However, before they left, Ifalna stopped them. She stared down at her child, her only child, and tears began pouring from her eyes. She slowly undid her long brown hair from the pink ribbon she used to tie it. She then handed the ribbon to Tifa, with a small pure white materia.

"Give these to my daughter," the queen whispered staring at Tifa through tears. "We did not get a chance to announce her name but… her name is Aerith."

The three watched the queen sadly, but Tifa nodded firmly. One by one, they left the room, but before Tifa left, she looked at the king and queen and said, "I think it is wise to not repeat that name, so we can protect your daughter."

With that, Tifa, Barret, and Yuffie fled into the night. The King and Queen watched as the three mortal ex-fairies disappeared into the darkness with their child, and all the hope of the kingdom resting on their shoulders.

**X, X, X,**

Author Note- I love fairy tales, I really do. Sleeping Beauty was my favorite as a kid. Therefore, I came up with this little story. I thought it be funny to have Barret be one of the fairies and raise Aerith. Anyway, please leave a review.

Edit- Thanks for MidnightSchemer13 for editing.


	2. Parenthood

**Sleeping Cetra**

**Chapter 2**

**Parenthood **

_Five years later…_

Tifa sighed as she began baking breakfast. It was early in the morning, but she could not sleep. Her raven hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and she was dressed in a white shirt, with black shorts, overalls, and boots to match. It had been five years since she and her friends had taken in Aerith. They had found an abandoned cottage in the midst of a forest known as the Forgotten Forest, and had chosen to live there. The cottage supported the living arrangements quite nicely, after the three cleaned it up by hand. Yuffie had complained loudly, desperately wanting to use magic and unused to doing things for herself the way normal people did.

At the moment, the kitchen looked nice and well kept. Barret had found an old circular table and fixed it up for them so that they could dine on it. Tifa and Yuffie decorated the kitchen with curtains and had placed a tablecloth on the table to try to add color to the dull place. There were three bedrooms and one bathroom. Tifa and Yuffie took the biggest room, with the two girls sharing bunk beds. Barret took the second room with a double bed all to himself. The last room was for Aerith. Of course, she only moved into it when she was old enough. The girls had placed her crib in their room so they could get to Aerith easier at night.

The arrangements were not nearly as nice as the group would have liked, but it had to do. So far, they were safe from Sephiroth. No doubt he was looking for Aerith when and if he found out that she was no longer in the palace. Tifa only prayed that the remainder of the sixteen years would go by fast. At times, she feared Sephiroth would find them and complete the curse. She would wake up at night in a cold sweat and then check on the little princess, only to find her well.

Tifa cracked an egg against the pan and opened it, allowing the contents to spill into the pan. She repeated her actions twice more and watched as the eggs sizzled. She began to hum a tune as she took her spatula and flipped the eggs over.

Unbeknownst to her as she baked, a door to one of the bedrooms opened. Tifa continued to hum, when she heard shuffling behind her. The corners of her mouth twitched to a smile as she whistled. She could hear the shuffling continue and then something being dragged across the floor. It was a chair. She continued to whistle as the chair stopped right next to her. Tifa looked down. Her reddish brown eyes twinkled as she watched a small five-year-old girl climb up onto the chair.

"Well, look who is up all on her own today," Tifa smiled.

Her eyes met with a pair of bright emerald green ones. The little girl looked up and smiled happily. She was dress in an oversized nightshirt and pink slippers. Her brown locks were loose, flying everywhere.

"Aunt Tifa!" the girl said. "You know what today is, you do, right?"

The girl jumped up excitedly. Tifa flipped the eggs out of the pan and onto a plate. She then cracked three more and watched them sizzle. The girl jumped up and down again, waiting for an answer. Tifa grinned, her eyes looking behind her then back at the girl.

"Hmm... Is today August eleventh?" Tifa asked, pretending not to know.

"No," the young girl replied.

"May second?"

"NO!"

Tifa flipped the eggs off the plate and sighed. She shrugged her slender shoulders and turned to the girl.

"I just don't know what day it could be?" Tifa said looking at the girl.

"My birthday!" The girl announced proudly. "I'm five!"

She held up her hand and Tifa pretended to look shocked. The little girl held such innocence that it was adorable. Tifa looked at the little girl, bending down to her level.

"Five years old, wow, you're a big girl now! I guess that means we'll have to throw you a party, Aerith!"

Just then, the little girl was hoisted up into the air. She found herself being held by Barret. His large hands wrapped around her small frame; Aerith giggled and threw her arms around him, giving him a hug.

"Morning, Uncle Barret," she said.

"Good morin' kiddo!" he grinned, holding her up.

Just then, Yuffie snatched her away, hugging Aerith to her in a tight squeeze. Aerith began to struggle out of Yuffie's vice like grip. However, the young girl began to swing Aerith around and even tossed her once in the air, catching her in her arms.

"Well, look who is five years old today!" Yuffie called, "Happy birthday!"

Yuffie spun Aerith around and then planted her in a chair with a large cushion on it. Tifa then placed a plate of eggs, toast, and a large glass of juice for Aerith to break her fast upon. The young girl took her fork and began eating. Barret and Yuffie each took a seat on opposite ends of the table as Tifa brought them their breakfast. They watched the young girl eat slowly, enjoying her breakfast. Just then, Tifa cleared her throat, as she sat down. She looked over at Barret who munching on his toast. She coughed a little louder to get his attention, but he remained oblivious. Yuffie looked up and gave Barret a sharp kick under the table, finally getting his attention for Tifa. Barret growled and noticed Tifa staring at him.

"What," he asked, stabbing his fork into his eggs.

Tifa glared at him. The three had come up with a plan for today, and Barret already forgotten! It took the man a minute to remember, but when he did, it looked as a light went on in his head.

"Oh… OH!" he said

Tifa and Yuffie shook their heads in dismay.

"So, Aerith, you want to go out for a walk in the forest today?" Barret asked.

The little girl looked up, her eyes shining. She loved it when her guardians could take outside their little cottage. She loved going into the forest and picking flowers and playing in the stream. It was usually a rare thing for her, because her guardians were always so busy with chores. She would usually be in her room coloring or playing quietly. Sometimes she even was staring sadly out her window, desperate to get out.

"YES! YES!" she cried happily.

"Okay, well finish eating and get dressed," Tifa said. "You'll need your energy."

Aerith quickly finished, cleaning off her plate, and bounded to her room. She then ran out and looked over at her guardians.

"I can't reach the drawer," she said.

Tifa pushed her chair back and got up to help dress the little girl. In the small room where Aerith was, was a bed just her size. A small toy chest lay at the corner of the room next to the window. The floor was hardwood but there was a soft pink rug for Aerith to sit on. Tifa opened a wooden dresser and found a pink dress for Aerith to wear. Aerith lifted her arms up, and Tifa pulled off her nightshirt and placed on the pink dress. Next, she took out a pair of boots from a closet for Aerith to wear outside. When she finished dressing, Tifa tidied up her hair, tying it in a thick braid.

"Now, hurry" Tifa whispered, "Before Uncle Barret leaves!"

The girl looked horrified and ran out of her room. Tifa chuckled as she watched the girl run to the front door where Barret was waiting. Barret was dressed in a moss green coat, tan pants, and boots. Aerith grabbed onto his hand, making sure she would not be left behind.

"Wait!" Yuffie called. "Here, Aerith, take your umbrella; it might rain. Oh, and pick some flowers, okay?"

Yuffie handed her a small pink umbrella and a basket. Aerith took them and smiled up at her aunt. She nodded and gave her an okay before taking her uncle's hand again and walking out the door. Tifa and Yuffie watched as those two walk out into the forest.

"Okay, time to get ready for the party." Tifa said. "Yuffie you start decorating I'll bake the cake."

Yuffie nodded and hurried to get out the decorations.

**X, X, X,**

Across the vast green plains, not too far from the Forgotten Forest, in the kingdom of Nibelheim, plans were being made. Queen Strife was sitting in her throne room discussing with her advisors. The queen looked regal in her silk yellow gown and robes. Sitting on her head was a golden crown covered in several different gems and jewels. In her hand, she held a large golden staff. Standing before her were her three wise advisors.

The first advisor was her most trusted, but was the youngest of the three: Tseng. He wore a blue robe, and had long black hair, slicked back but let loose. The second was an older man named Bugenhagen. He had no hair on his head, but was wise in the knowledge of nature and technology. The third man was Heidegger, also an old man. He had white hair, and a long white beard and mustache. From the top of his forehead, going over his right eye and stopping at his cheek, was a large scar. No one knew how he had received it, except himself, but no one ever bothered to ask.

"The marriage proposal has gone through with King Gast," said Tseng. "He has finalized the proposal. When his daughter returns, she will be married to one of your sons."

"Very well," said the Queen.

"Now, which one shall marry the Princess of the Cetra?" asked Bugenhagen.

"No doubt Prince Zack will be the one to marry her. He is after all the oldest one," interjected Heidegger.

"His Highness is to precede the throne of Nibelheim." Tseng said matter of fact. "Once our kingdoms join, one prince will rule our kingdom, and the other will rule the Kingdom of the Ancients."

The queen held up her hand to silence her advisors. She turned to a servant who was at her side, and softly whispered an order. The servant bowed and quickly exited the throne room. Several moments later, a young boy with jet-black hair appeared guided by the servant. The queen dismissed the servant, who bowed politely and left. Once she was gone, the queen beckoned the boy forward. He was dressed in a deep blue shirt and pants. His boots were brown and he looked as if he was been busy playing.

"Zack," she called to the boy.

"Yes, Mother," he said politely.

"You know you are going to be a king one day," she said as the boy stood in front of her.

"Of course, Mother," he replied. He looked up at her and she smiled at her son.

"Then tell me, would you rule Nibelheim after me? Or would you rather marry the Princess of the Cetra and rule the kingdom of the Ancients?"

Zack looked at his mother. He was ten years old now. He barely remembered the incident that happened in the palace when Sephiroth cursed the princess. The young boy knew he would have an arranged marriage it was inevitable. Yet, the princess was five years younger than he was. He also knew he would not be able to meet her until she was sixteen.

"No, Mother, I would rather rule Nibelheim," he decided.

The queen nodded and waved her hand, dismissing the child. Zack turned away and began to leave. He could still hear his mother and her advisors speaking.

"Then it is settled," said Tseng. "Prince Cloud will marry the princess."

Zack turned his head slightly looking back at the agreement made. Cloud his younger brother was two years younger than him. He had no idea about arranged marriages or anything about ruling a kingdom. Zack being the oldest would naturally inherit the throne. However, now the possibility of having an arranged marriage with another kingdom, Cloud could now rule his own kingdom. The only problem was that Cloud could not have cared less.

Zack returned outside to the chocobo stables where Cloud was. The two brothers loved to go out riding and have their own adventures when they were not having studies and such. Zack passed by the stables where the giant golden birds stood squawking.

Zack reached the farthest stall where a golden chocobo stood. In the stall with the bird was his younger brother, gently brushing his feathers. Zack snorted out a laugh, getting Cloud's attention. Cloud looked similar to Zack; however, unlike his brother he had golden blonde locks with his azure eyes. The younger boy was wearing his riding clothes, purple pants and a white shirt with riding boots. Cloud loved his chocobo because, aside for him and Zack, the bird hated anyone and everyone who came near him.

"What's so funny?" the younger prince asked.

"I know a secret," Zack said with a sly grin.

"What is it?" questioned Cloud, placing down the brush. Curiosity began to seep into his mind, and his elder brother's smirk only augmented the intrigue.

Zack laughed and patted the chocobo, who gave him a small chirp. Cloud watched his older brother with annoyance, wanting to know what this was all about. Zack walked around the Chocobo and smiled at his brother knowingly.

"I'm going to be King of Nibelheim," Zack said.

"I know, you always tell me that," Cloud said, restraining himself with difficulty from rolling his eyes.

"Guess what, you're going to be a King of the Cetra and now you'll have to take lessons on how to be a king too!"

"I am not!" Cloud retorted.

"Uh huh, Mom said so! You're going to marry the princess too!"

For the longest time he knew Zack would be king, and not him. He was the youngest and he would just live in the palace and have his own life. How could he become king? Why did he have to marry a princess? Cloud looked down at the ground. This was the last thing he wanted to happen to him. This was the worst day for an eight-year-old boy prince.

**X, X, X,**

Walking in the forest, Barret held Aeirth's hand as they wandered through the tall trees. Aerith was excitedly looking around as they walked deeper and deeper into the woods. The trees were large and created canopies over them, keeping the light rain off of their heads. As they walked, Aerith had to take several steps to keep up with her uncle's long strides. After all, she was a tiny little girl.

"Uncle Barret," Aerith asked shyly.

"Yeah, kiddo?" he asked.

"How come I don't have any friends?" she asked.

Barret looked down at the girl, her emerald eyes looking sadly at him. He knew the gift he had given her long ago was that she would never be lonely. Yet, now he cursed it because he had to keep her away from everyone. Barret and the others knew Sephiroth was looking for the child the moment he found out she was gone from the castle. Yet, the only way to protect her would be to keep her from everyone. They could not trust anyone.

"You have me as a friend," Barret said. "You don't like me anymore?"

Barret pretended to cry, covering his face with hands. Aerith tugged at the older man's shirt, begging him not to cry.

"I'm sorry Uncle, please don't cry!" she pleaded. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

Barret stopped his fake crying and looked at the little girl. He gently placed a hand on her head and then pointed to a little ways down the path. Aerith looked over and saw a patch of wild flowers growing.

"I think your aunts wanted some flowers; why not get some?" he asked. "Now, don't wander off okay?"

Aerith nodded, ran into the path and began plucking out the best flowers. Barret sat down against a tree and watched the little girl pick the colorful blossoms. He let out a yawn, wishing he had gotten more sleep, and leaned back. Closing his eyes, he promised himself only a moment's worth of sleep to catch up on; only a moment's.

Aerith plucked out a pink flower and smiled, but frowned when she looked back at her uncle. He had fallen asleep. She felt bad for upsetting him; yet, she wished she had a child her own age to play with. She hated being in her room, playing by herself with her homemade dolls and such. It got quite lonely very quickly. She looked around the patch of flowers, and noticed, a little further down, there were some more wild flowers, these ones a vibrant purple.

The young girl gathered her flowers and headed for the patch just a little further down. No harm would come of it. She picked three or four of the flowers, when, as luck would have it, she looked up and noticed another patch a little farther down, this time with red wild flowers. She scurried over to that patch and picked several of them, when the gentle ripping and splashing sound of water reached her ears. She looked up and noticed a small river running just out of reach from her, and growing all around the banks were bright yellow and white flowers. Aerith looked at them, and wondered if her uncle and aunts would like those as well. She shrugged happily and skipped over, bending down just a little to nip the flowers from the earth.

Unbeknownst to Aerith as she continued picking flowers, something spied upon her. Its eyes stared at the young girl, carefully watching her carefree movements. Aerith, remaining oblivious, walked nearer the river, picking a yellow flower from the ground and holding it up to her nose. It smelled sweet, a light, cheerful scent, so she added it to her collection. As the girl took a step closer to the river, she felt her feet slide out from under her. The slippery grass made her fall on her back and slide right into the water. Her umbrella went flying across the ground, along with the flowers and her basket. Aerith opened her mouth to scream for help, but was met with the incoming rush of water. Panicking, she began to kick and wave her hands frantically as she was dragged under the water by the current, to try and fight her way to the surface, but was met with a new problem: she had no idea how to swim yet!

Aerith felt herself unable to hold her breath much longer. She grabbed her mouth, trying to keep it closed, when suddenly, she felt something clamp against her coat. Aerith then felt her body being dragged up to the top. When her head broke out of the water, she gasped for fresh air. Her savior flipped her onto its back and swam her to shore. Once there, her savior laid her on the ground as she coughed out the water she had inadvertently swallowed. She felt a hand pat her back, trying to force the water out so she could breathe normally.

"Are you all right, missy?" said a cheerful voice.

Aerith looked up and gaped in awe as she saw what was talking to her. It was not a person, but a black and white cat, wearing a crown, a cape, and boots and gloves. He was riding on a giant white creature called a moogle. Aerith stared, unsure of what to say, when she felt water splash at her. She looked over to see a large cat like creature looking at her. It had fur the color of fire, with feathers on his head like a headdress. His tail was actually on fire! Aerith stared at the three creatures, still in disbelief.

"Maybe she is mute?" the red creature called. "Sad such a pretty girl cannot speak, don't you agree Cait Sith?"

"Aye, I should say so Nanaki!" The cat spoke out jumping up and down on the moogle.

"I can talk," Aerith choked out. "I was just really scared."

"Nothing to be afraid of now, you're all right," said Nanaki. "Now tell me little one, why are you out in the forest all alone? It is quite dangerous."

"Oh…OH NO!" Aerith cried as she remembered something important. "My uncle must be scared because I'm gone!"

Nanaki lowered himself to the ground. His fur rippled as he shook some more water off him and looked at Aerith.

"Come, child, we shall go find your uncle," he said kindly. "Climb on my back."

Aerith did as he instructed and climbed onto his back. She sat carefully so she would not hurt him and held onto his fur gently as well. When she was secure, Nanaki lifted himself up and looked at Cait Sith. They then proceeded through the forest to find Barret.

At that moment, however, Barret awoke to find that Aerith was nowhere in sight. Barret began to panic, and screamed out the girl's name as he rushed back and forth, hoping to spot her. When he could not see her, her rushed down a path, still calling out her name. In his mind, he could see Tifa killing him for losing Aerith. How could he have fallen asleep? He swore at himself for being so stupid to close his eyes just for a second while Aerith was wandering around.

"AERITH!" he yelled as loud as he could, "AERITH, WHERE ARE YOU?"

He rushed forward when he saw the small umbrella that Aerith was given laying upon the ground; next to it he saw the wild flowers and basket thrown across. Suddenly the worst thing came to mind: what if a wild animal came and carried Aerith off? Or what if one of Sephiroth's henchmen came and took her away? Barret grabbed the side of his head and drew in a deep breath to shout for Aerith again, when suddenly he was interrupted.

"Uncle Barret?" Aerith asked, tugging at his shirt.

Barret's eyes widened as he turned around to see the young princess looking up at him. The moment he saw her, he gathered the girl in his arms, hugging her tightly. He lifted her off the ground and began thanking anything and everything for Aerith being alive and well.

"Uncle… Barret… can't breathe…" Aerith choked.

Barret let her go and looked down her, noting how she was soaked to the skin in her dress.

"What happened to you?" Barret asked. "I told you not to wander off. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Aerith looked down sadly. "I'm sorry, Uncle Barret. I wanted to pick flowers for you so you wouldn't be sad..."

She looked back up at her uncle, about ready to cry. Barret tried to stay mad at her, but seeing her emerald green eyes look so watery and sad, he could not. Sighing, he reached down and placed his hand on her shoulder and hugged her again.

"Let's get home, kiddo," Barret sighed.

He picked Aerith up and placed her on his shoulders. He then gave her back her umbrella, basket, and flowers. Aerith held onto her uncle and her things as he made the trek home. Aerith turned over to the bushes, however, and waved good-bye to Nanaki and Cait Sith, who were hiding there. She smiled as she saw Cait Sith's paw waving back at her. The two were rather apprehensive of meeting with humans, after a previous horrible experience that had happened to them.

As Barret walked, Aerith held onto her uncle, watching the scenery. She watched the leaves rustle in the trees from the wind, and the tiny droplets on the leaves scatter around. When a large drop hit Aerith on the top of her head, she looked up, wondering if it was going to rain. It was then when she noticed something far off in the distance: a large palace. She stared at it, curiosity filling her. She had never before seen something like that.

"Uncle Barret!" she said tapping his head.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What's that big thing over there?" She pointed toward the palace.

Barret looked over and felt a little apprehensive about telling her; after all that was where Aerith's real home was. In eleven more years, she would return there and become a princess, marry, and eventually rule the Cetra.

"That's a castle," he said. "That is where a king and queen live. Those very rich people are the boss of all people in the city. They are very nice, though, and have fancy clothes and throw fun parties. They even have a little princess who is really cute and kind."

"What's a princess?" Aerith asked innocently.

"A princess is a kind and beautiful girl who is the daughter of the king and queen. She is very rich and everyone loves her."

"Does she have a lot of friends, too?"

"Yes, she has lots of friends, toys, chocobos and anything she could imagine."

"WOW!" Aerith said excitedly bouncing on his shoulders. "Uncle Barret, can I be a princess someday?"

Barret smiled sadly, thankful that Aerith could not see. She was so innocent, and yet he wished he could tell her about her truly being a princess. No, it was for her safety not to know.

"You can be whatever you want," Barret said as he noticed the sun beginning its descent. "We'd better get back home, birthday girl!"

Aerith nodded and held onto Barret as they walked through the forest. She smiled, thinking about being a princess, a childlike thing to think of. Just as they were approaching the cottage, Barret took Aerith off his shoulders.

"Oh, and Aerith," Barret said softly as they walked. "Let's not tell Tifa or Yuffie about you getting lost, okay?"

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note**- I bet you were expecting some Clorith here but I really wanted to do this chapter. I had the idea of Barret accidentally losing Aerith and having freak out but it is all good. Anyway, the next chapter is with Aerith nearing her sixteenth birthday so sit tight and enjoy. Oh and please, leave a review.

Edit: thanks to my beta for editing the story.


	3. A Destined Meeting

**Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or 9**

**Sleeping Cetra**

**Chapter 3**

**A Destined Meeting**

_Several Years Later…_

Fifteen-year-old Aerith awoke as the sun touched her face. Her emerald green eyes fluttered open as she heard the birds chirping, and the smell of breakfast cooking wafted up to meet her nose. She stretched out as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her long, brown hair fell down to the bed in gentle cascades, wavy and soft. She looked outside at the beautiful day, a smile playing on her lips. She pushed her fluffy white covers off of her and slipped out of her bed, quickly washing up and getting dressed. She chose a simple pink dress, and rummaged around in her vanity, finding a brush and hair tie.

On her fifth birthday, Tifa had given her a pink ribbon and a white materia, saying she was old enough to take care of them. These were the only things she possessed that had once belonged to her mother. She tied her hair in her normal braid, using the pink ribbon to tie her hair, while securing the materia in it.

The young girl stepped out of her room and walked into the kitchen, where she saw her aunt Tifa cooking. Her aunt Yuffie was fiddling with a large weapon she possessed. It was essential for her guardians to have weapons just in case a stray fiend came near the cottage for protection, although that rarely happened to them. Her Uncle Barret was grumbling for food, annoyed that Tifa was taking forever; Tifa was annoyed with Barret's whining. Aerith smiled as she entered the room. She loved her aunts and uncle very much.

"Good morning," Aerith greeted warmly. "How are you this morning?"

"Oh, Aerith," Tifa said. "We'd be fine if Barret would quit whining!"

"Well if you wouldn't take so damn long to make breakfast, I wouldn't be whining!" Barret countered angrily.

"Will you two shut up?" Yuffie interjected.

Aerith smiled at her family. With her aunts and uncle around, there was never a dull moment. They argued a lot, but that was normal. She watched as Tifa hastily dropped Barret's breakfast in front of him. She let out a hmph-ing noise, and then went back to bring Yuffie and Aerith their plates. Instead of taking a seat at the table, Aerith went into a closet and brought out a basket, a small shovel, and a long piece of cloth.

"Aerith, come and eat breakfast," Tifa said, "before it gets cold."

"I'll be right there! I have to get my things ready so I can leave," she replied.

"Are you going out in the woods again?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes, some of the flowers started to bloom, even in this chilly weather."

"Aerith are you sure you should go out?" Tifa asked, apprehensive.

"I went out a few days ago, and the weather is not so bad."

"Maybe someone should go with you," Tifa suggested.

Aerith chuckled. She knew what was coming next: the three rules they would always tell her when she was about to leave the house alone.

"I'm fine, Aunt Tifa."

"No wandering too far," Yuffie started.

"Be careful of wild animals," Barret continued.

"And NO talking to strangers," Tifa emphasized, as Aerith quietly mouthed the rules to herself; after all, she heard them a dozen times and than some, and could say them in her sleep. She nodded with a smile, to let her family know that _yes, _she heard them.

Aerith quickly went into the cupboards to get some food, so she could eat if she got hungry while outside. She wrapped some bread, an apple, and other things in the cloth and placed it safely in her basket.

"Aerith, worry about that later! Come eat before your uncle eats your food as well!" Tifa ordered, noticing Barret eyeing her plate.

Barret reached over with his fork to an egg, when Yuffie smacked his hand. Barret let out a growl and glared at Yuffie who was fiddling with her weapon. Aerith smiled and grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite. She then gave her uncle her plate. _(_

"I'm going to head out now," she said. "I'll be back later."

"Take the healing materia with you!" Yuffie called out.

Aerith nodded and took the materia. She kissed her uncle on the head and hugged her aunts good-bye. Quickly, she grabbed her basket and pulled on her brown boots. She grabbed a rose-colored coat and shrugged it on. Then she bid her family good-bye, and headed out into the chilly air. When she was gone, Tifa stared at the door.

"Five more days," Tifa said. "Five more days until Aerith is sixteen."

"It seems like just yesterday we came here." Yuffie said, finally putting down her weapon.

"I still get this horrible feeling though," Tifa continued;"That Sephiroth will find her and the curse is going to come true."

Barret knocked on the table with his good hand. "Don't jinx us! We made it this far and in five more days Aerith will return home and…"

Barret trailed off looking down at his plate, now empty. His eyes looked sad; the same with Yuffie and Tifa. After sixteen years of watching over Aerith, they had grown to love her so much, like their own daughter. Now the time was winding down. Yet, despite the relief it would bring, it would carry with it much sadness.

X, X, X,

Aerith walked the familiar path through the forest, the rays of the sun peeking through the leaves. Her eyes traveled around the forest, looking around at the trees, with the leaves beginning to bud. Soon the flowers would bloom, and the forest would look as beautiful as it always did. Aerith stopped walking when she came to a small grove near a river. A small patch of flower stems poked out of the ground, waiting for the time to bloom. She sat down, making herself comfortable.

Behind her, she could hear something rustling in the bushes. She was not frightened, however. She continued her own business when the creature jumped out letting out a loud growl.

"Hello, Cait Sith," Aerith said without looking up.

Cait Sith jumped up and down on his giant moogle, annoyed. He had clearly wanted to surprise her, but failed.

"Oh, no fair," he whined, pounding his small fist on the head of his moogle.

"You're much too noisy," Nanaki said slinking his way out of the bushes. "Anyone could hear you from a mile away."

Nanaki found a spot near Aerith to lie down, his nose sniffing in her basket. Cait Sith noticed the basket and jumped off his moogle, landing inside. He opened the cloth to find the food.

"Hey, that's for later, and I don't have that much!" Aerith laughed, taking the food away from him.

"Aw, that's not fair. You should have taken more!" the cat whined.

"My uncle and aunts don't know about you, remember? Rule number 2 is be careful of wild animals. If I even tried to introduce you to them, they would kill first, ask questions later."

Nanaki snuffled, shifting uncomfortably next to the brown haired girl. She patted his head gently, knowing fully well that Nanaki was not partial to humans, except Aerith. When he was younger, Nanaki had been torn away from his mother and experimented on, as well as have had vile things done to him. One day, with the help of Cait Sith, who was trapped as well, the two escaped and landed in the forest. The only human Nanaki trusted Aerith, for he had seen her gentle spirit shine in her eyes.

"The flowers are going to be so beautiful when they bloom," Aerith smiled, changing the subject, as she took out her small shovel and began fixing the patch of flowers. She plucked out weeds and packed the dirt in nicely. She even went and fetched water for them, since after all, she _was _near a river.

Around noon, the young girl sat down for a break, tired from her work. Nanaki and Cait Sith kept her company, as they always did when she was out in the forest. The two had become quite protective of the girl. Aerith undid the cloth, placing the food neatly on it for her and her friends to eat. However, she barely touched her share, not feeling hungry at all.

"Is something wrong?" Nanaki questioned, noticing Aerith staring at her food.

"You look down," Cait Sith added.

"I'm just thinking," Aerith responded.

The two animals perked up and looked at her. She sighed and patted them gently.

"I'm going to sixteen in a few days," she began; "And I love my family, and I love you two as well, but I feel so... _alone _here."

Aerith stood up and walked over to the river, now a gentle flow of water. She could see little fish in the river swimming, darting around, past her reflection.

"All my life, I've lived in this forest without any friends like me. I have always wanted someone my own age to play games with me, to talk to, and such; but with Uncle Barret, Aunt Tifa and Aunt Yuffie and their _rules_, I'll never be able to meet someone. They worry so much for me, but nothing bad has ever happened to me."

"Except that time you fell into the river." Nanaki pointed out.

"Okay, one time." Aerith admitted.

"What about that time you had a pack of wolves chase after you?" Cait Sith pointed out.

"And what about that time you nearly fell into ditch with sharp rocks? And mind you, I almost fell in with you!" Nanaki continued.

"Okay, so I got into a little mischief, but can you blame me? I just want to run away from here and see what's beyond this forest. I want to go to that village with that giant castleand see all the people, and maybe even the king and queen! I want to _live _out there, even if it were for just one day. I would give anything just to have that."

Aerith plopped down on the grass and stared sadly at her reflection. For the past few years, Aerith had wished for one thing, for someone to come and take her away. She sighed and looked off in the distance. She could see the high towers of the royal palace.

"Someday, I'll run there," Aerith said. "And meet someone who will be my prince, and protect me so my aunts and uncle wouldn't ever have to worry about me anymore."

Long ago, Aerith realized that she could never be a princess, a peasant like her. Her uncle merely humored her as a child to make her happy. Nanaki rubbed his head against Aerith's shoulder affectionately, attempting to dispel her sadness; Cait Sith touched her arm gently, getting her attention. Without warning, she embraced the two of them, grateful for their comfort.

"Hey, Aerith why don't you sing a song?" Nanaki suggested, "That always cheers you up."

Aerith smiled and nodded. She thought for a moment of a song. She hummed for a moment, getting the tune, and opened her mouth, letting the melody float across the wind.

X, X, X,

"Prince Zack, have you seen your brother? He is late for his lessons again," a young servant girl, with short, blonde hair and blue eyes, called out. The prince whom she had addressed, now a man, was dressed in fine clothing and dawning a princely crown on his head. His black hair, however, was still as unruly as it always had been as a child. The older prince shrugged his broad shoulders.

"He might be out at Sir Cid's place," Zack replied. "Cloud likes watching that man attempt to fly that silly plane of his." The servant girl sighed with dismay. Cloud was notorious for running off and avoiding his studies. Normally, he would run off early in the morning, taking his prized golden chocobo with him.

"Her highness will not be pleased to hear this," the servant girl groaned.

"Cloud is Cloud," Zack laughed as he sat down at his desk, reading over important history notes about the country he would rule. "Try not to worry, Elena."

"I would not have to worry," Elena grimaced, "If I was not the one who had to tell your mother, the Queen."

Zack had an uncomfortable look on his face. His mother was very firm and strict. Of course, Zack and Cloud broken the rules all the time when they were younger, but Zack had soon grown out of it. He had to take on the responsibility of ruling Nibelheim; but Cloud did not take his news of having to marry the Cetra princess on good terms. After all, in just a few days he would be meeting his future bride. What annoyed Cloud was that no one but the King and Queen of Cetra knew why the princess was not in the palace.

Elena walked to the throne room where the Queen was seated. Elena walked up to her and gave her a respectful curtsy. When the Queen nodded in approval, Elena looked up. Next to the queen was her advisor, Tseng, whom Elena was smitten with, and it showed. However, now was not the time for that. She told the queen the news about Cloud disappearing again.

The Queen glared at Elena. "He ran off again? I should place guards at his door."

"Maybe you should send the guards to bring him back?" Elena suggested. "At least send out the captain to find him."

"Yes, perhaps we could send Sir Vincent after him." She turned to Tseng, "Tseng, will you give the message to the captain?" But her polite tone was less of a question, and more of an order.

Tseng nodded, giving her a bow and left the room without a word.

X, X, X,

Prince Cloud, however, was nowhere in Nibelheim. Early in the morning, he had dressed in his riding uniform (a dark plum shirt and black pants with boots), strapped his shoulder guard onto his left shoulder, hooked his large sword, the buster blade, onto his back, and left with his chocobo. As of late, he had grown more and more uneasy. The news of the Princess of the Cetra returning soon brought him closer to the realization that his life would never be his own. How long was it again, until he would be forced to marry a woman he had never before met, and probably would never like?

Cloud stopped his chocobo; after all, they had been riding all morning. He slipped off his mount's back, allowing the golden bird to rest, and rubbed his beak, allowing his gloved hands to run along its feathery face. Cloud let out a frustrated sigh. His chocobo tenderly nudged him with his beak.

"Seems like I'm always running, huh?" Cloud said.

Cloud was now older as well, handsome with short, wild, and spiky blond locks. He looked quite handsome, befitting his title as prince, but his attitude was not what was expected of him.

"I wonder how long until mother has Vincent coming after me. No matter how far I run, I just cannot get anywhere. Why do I have to be the one to marry a princess? I'll bet she's a stuck up, snobbish, ugly, airhead, like every other princess!"

Cloud's chocobo made a kweh-noise.Cloud reached into his bag strapped on the chocobo's saddle and pulled out a green sylkis, one of the best foods for a chocobo. The bird gobbled it up right out of Cloud's hand and chirped happily. The young prince patted his pet and sat down on the ground, stabbing his sword into it before he sat.

"You know Choco, I really thought I was the lucky one. I thought I would be able to live my own life... Maybe if I'm lucky, Cid will get his airship flyable, and I can escape and see the world."

Cloud watched as the bird turn its head slightly and let out a noise. Cloud laughed softly and leaned back against a tree. A cool breeze touched his skin sending a shiver down him. Yet, it also brought the gentle sound of a melody.

"_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark, for traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart. To weave by picking up the pieces that remain. Melodies of Life - Love's lost refrain."_

Cloud looked up as he heard the beautiful voice sing. He looked at Choco and tied him carefully to a tree branch so that he would not run off. That voice was so beautiful and soothing, like an angel's. Who would be singing in the middle of a forest? There were many fiends roaming around here, but the voice was definitely a girl's.

"_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why__;_ _we met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye, and who'll hear the echoes of stories never told? Let them ring out loud till they unfold."_

Cloud followed the voice, trying to find where it was coming from. He could hear the voice getting louder as he drew closer. It was captivating, entrancing... hauntingly beautiful.

"_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me. Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name."_

Cloud stopped for a moment, trying to pinpoint the voice. He closed his eyes, wondering just exactly _where _the melodious sound was coming from. He listened carefully, and when he was sure of the direction, he was on the move again.

"_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine. Adding up the layers of harmony and so it goes, on and on."_

He was close, and he knew it He pushed his way through bushes and found himself on top of a hill. He looked around and saw a far distance down, sitting by a river, was a girl. Her long, brown tresses were tied back in a braid with a pink bow, and she was singing so _beautifully_. Cloud watched, mesmerized, and holding onto a branch to keep him from rolling down the hill.

"_Melodies of life to the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond."_

Her voice traveled sweetly, like clear wine, to his ear. Her voice was so clean and pure, the prince wagered that even the angels would have been jealous. But when Cloud tried to get a better look at her, he felt the branch he was holding onto give away and snap. The young prince fell and went sliding down, hitting rocks, tree roots, and everything else in his path.

X, X, X,

As Aerith sang the last word, she could hear crashing, some ways behind her. The next thing she knew, she saw a body fall into her patch of flowers. Aerith jumped up, clearly startled; Nanaki and Cait Sith moved their bodies in front of her, protectively. However, the intruder did not move. Aerith stared, but when she did not see him move, she approached him.

"Be careful," Nanaki cautioned, hackles raised and a slight growl to his voice.

Aerith knelt down, pushing the man over on his back, and gasped. He had a large gash across his head. Despite that, he was a very handsome man. She felt herself stop breathing. Snapping out of her daze, she looked around. Aerith hurried to basket to retrieve her healing materia, and returned to the man's side.

"Aerith, get away!" Nanaki ordered.

"I can't leave him," Aerith replied. "He's hurt, badly."

She held out her materia and it began to glow a bright green. The next thing the three knew, the man was healed. Aerith stared at him, her emerald green eyes unblinking. She reached her hand out to touch him when Cait Sith's paw grabbed her.

"Don't touch him!" the cat growled. "He could be bad."

"I don't think he is." Aerith replied.

"He's a human." Nanaki said coldly.

"So am I!" she fought back. "I don't think any harm will come out of it."

As the three argued, none of them noticed Cloud's face stir. His eyebrows furrowed as he slowly fluttered his eyelids open. As he began opening his eyes, his vision was awkward and blurry, not to mention he had a bad headache after hitting his head. He blinked a few more times, until finally, his vision cleared, and he could see the girl he had been spying on from on top of the hill, as well as her companions.

Cloud let out a low groan, instantly gaining their attention. He sat up slowly, and turned his bright blue eyes toward the girl. When their eyes met, the two froze. Aerith had never before seen another person outside her family. Not knowing what to say, Aerith did the first thing that came to her mind.

_Run!_

She got up from her spot and ran.

"WAIT!" Cloud said, trying to stop her.

He reached out to grab her, but instead he only caught a hold of the ribbon in her hair. Her brown locks went falling down in a gentle waterfall as she ran. Cloud tried to get up but he felt something knock into him.

"_Uhff."_

Nanaki had purposely knocked him down. The red beast let out a growl, warning Cloud to back off. The prince looked up to see Cait Sith and Nanaki running after Aerith, and he grimaced as he tried to get up; his body protested, banged up and sore.

Sitting up on the ground, he looked down at his hand at the pink ribbon he held in his hand. Next to him was a pure white materia. He picked it up and frowned. The girl had dropped her things, by both his fault and her haste to get away, and he had no idea where to find her.

Aerith ran until she was deep in the forest, and near her house. She stopped to catch her breath as Nanaki and Cait Sith met up with her. Nanaki placed down Aerith's basket, which he picked up as they made their escape; but it was then that Aerith noticed her ribbon was gone. She pressed her hand to the back of head and gasped.

"My ribbon!" she cried. "And my materia, I have to find it!"

"You can't go back there!" Nanaki protested.

The ribbon and materia had belonged to her mother. On her fifth birthday, she was given it, being thought to be responsible enough to have it. Aerith felt hot, wet, stinging tears form in her eyes. Something she had cherished was now gone.

"I have to find my ribbon!" But before she could go, she felt a drop of rain hit her head. Aerith frowned in dismay. There was no way she could find it if was raining.

"We'll look for it tomorrow," Cait Sith said, trying to comfort the girl. "We'll help you! Now hurry home before your family gets worried about you!"

Aerith nodded and grabbed her basket. She only hoped that she could find her ribbon and materia in the morning. Yet, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder curiously who the strange man was.

X, X, X,

Author note- I liked the idea for this chapter actually. I wanted their relationship to grow into something, and not be love and first sight like in the movies. Anyway, the song was from Final Fantasy XI, called Melodies of Life. I needed a song for Aerith to sing and that song just seemed to fit right. Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed, please leave a review.


	4. Sweet Song

**Sleeping Cetra**

**Chapter 4**

**Sweet Song**

Cloud groaned as he slipped off his chocobo, his body still sore from the fall. After he dragged his body back to Choco, the captain of the guard, Vincent Valentine, found him. His long, black hair was loose under the red headband he wore. His red cloak concealed his black clothing, his weapon, and his golden-clawed arm. Vincent was a very intimidating man, to say the least. He stood at a commanding six foot, towering over the younger prince. Vincent never expressed emotions on his face, but Cloud could see the fury in his blood red eyes. He was sure the captain was not pleased at all to find him in such a sorry state. After all, if anything happened to the younger prince, the queen would blame Vincent.

"I'm surprised you survived a fall like that," Vincent said quietly, as he got off his own black chocobo.

Cloud patted Choco, who gave a small squawk, while eying Vincent carefully. He thought back to his fall. Anything on the hill, he had slammed into: rocks, trees, roots, and bushes. It had torn him up badly, too. He could feel the sharp rocks slicing through his skin. How could he have survived? He did not even have a healing materia with him. Thinking back, he realized: it had to be that girl, that mysterious girl with a voice so pure and beautiful, it entranced him.

Just then, he felt a cold hand clamp onto his shoulder. Looking up, Cloud saw Vincent's metal gauntlet on his shoulder. His smouldering red eyes glared into Cloud's blue ones with annoyance.

"Are you listening? Your mother wants a word with you," he hissed.

"Figures," Cloud muttered.

He expected this. Every time he ran away, he would get a lecture from his mother. She would scold him like there was no tomorrow. Yet, Cloud was used to it and it never bothered him. With a resigned sigh, he returned to the castle, with Vincent keeping a _very _close eye on him.

He walked up to meet his mother in the throne room, where she was pacing back and forth. Her scepter was grasped tightly in her hand, and her knuckles were turning white. When Cloud entered, she looked up at the door, her sharp eyes narrowing at him. She walked toward him with every intention* of yelling at him. They met half way and Cloud waited for her to explode.

Behind his mother, he saw her advisors; and off to the side his brother sat on the steps leading up to the throne. Zack loved seeing Cloud get scolded, simply because because it was amusing. Whenever he could, he came to watch. The Queen Strife glared at her son with a great fury and brought her hand down as if to slap him. Cloud did not flinch, because he knew his mother would never hit him, even if she was angry with him.

"How _dare_ you run off?" the Queen roared. "You could have possibly been hurt by a wild animal! You miss your studies, and not to mention, _tear _up your clothing. You leave without any indication of where you might be. You make me worry half to death and for what, so you can have fun riding that filthy bird and fight fiends? I have every intention of taking your chocobo away from you and grounding you to the castle!"

"Is that all?" Cloud asked, his voice sounding bored.

"Cloud Strife, you _will_ take your duties seriously. It is time for you to grow up and stop with your childish fantasies. You have a duty to your crown, and soon you will rule your own kingdom."

"Maybe I don't want to rule my own kingdom!" he countered. "I want a life that is mine."

"Silence!" the queen ordered. "Zack, take your brother to his room and keep an eye on him. I have no time for this. We will continue this later, Cloud."

Zack left his spot and walked over to the pair. He placed his hand on his mother's shoulder to comfort her. She smiled gratefully at him, and then walked back to her throne. Zack took his younger brother by the arm and dragged him towards his chambers. When they were in the hallway, Cloud yanked his arm free, glaring at Zack.

"You really got mom ticked off his time," Zack said as they walked. "I'm surprised she didn't hit you. Not to mention you look like a mess; what the hell happened to you?"

The younger prince, however, was not listening to a word his brother was saying. Instead, his mind was elsewhere, thinking about that girl. He wondered who she was,why she was sitting in a middle of a forest all alone. Well, she was not _all _alone; she had those animals with her. That red one looked as though he would have taken his arm off had he tried to pursue the girl.

"Hello, planet to Cloud," Zack said, waving his hand in front of his brother's face.

Cloud blinked, looking back at his brother and noticing they were at his room. Cloud ran his hand through his locks and opened his bedroom door. He muttered a good-bye to his brother and walked in, closing the door behind him. Cloud's room was very luxurious: he had a gigantic bed to himself with fine bedding; he had a large plush rug at the end of the bed, and a warm fireplace sat opposite of his bed. A balcony window was built in, opposite of his door. He had a circular table with plates of fruit for him to enjoy, as well as a dresser filled with fine, decorated clothing. Tapestries, candles, and other décor filled his room. However, Cloud never really cared.

He stripped out of his torn shirt and his shoulder guard, and tossed them to the floor carelessly, before he plopped down on his bed. He needed a bath to soothe his sore muscles. That fall really knocked him around. How did he survive? It was that girl. She had to be the one who healed him. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the pink ribbon and white materia that he had accidentally pulled off the girl. He stared at the ribbon that held her beautiful shiny brown locks in her thick braid. She looked like a peasant, but the ribbon's material was fine silk.

_This must have been the only thing she ever had that was made of silk_, he thought.

Cloud placed the ribbon down and looked at the materia. It was pure white. He never seen a materia like this before, and it did not seem to do anything. He placed with it between his fingers, wondering what the small materia was used for. In any case, he had to return it. That girl was probably looking for it right now. He never would have taken the ribbon and materia if she did not get scared. He had to return it to her soon, maybe tomorrow. There was only one problem, how would he get past her animals without having them tearing him apart?

Looking at the materia, an idea began to form in his mind. He placed the white materia on his bed, next to the ribbon and walked over to a large chest in the corner of his room. He kicked it open and looked inside to see hundreds of glowing orbs. He rummaged through the materia until he found one he was looking for. A small smile crept onto his lips.

X, X, X,

Aerith woke up early the following morning. She washed and dressed quickly so she could find her lost ribbon and materia. As she put on her boots she noticed that neither her aunts nor uncle were awake. This posed a dilemma: she could not leave without them knowing where she was going; after all, they went crazy when she used to hide from them when she was little. She grabbed a writing utensil and scribbled down a note quickly on the table.

Last night when she had returned home, she did not tell her aunts or uncle that she lost her ribbon and materia. She did not want to explain what had happened, as she was not a particularly good liar. If the three had found out that she had seen a stranger, they would lock her in her room and never let her out again. That was the last thing she needed. Finishing her note, Aerith left the house, closing the door behind her.

She met up with Nanaki and Cait Sith halfway towards the river where she assumed she had lost her ribbon and materia. They headed over and instantly Aerith began looking for it. She ran up and down the area, searching every corner, nook, and cranny of the ground.

"Aerith, Cait Sith and I looked here last night and could not find a thing," Nanaki said.

"I had to have lost it here, because my hair came undone; but I didn't think I lost the ribbon," she said now on her hands and knees, feeling through the tall grass.

"But Aerith, what if it got washed away by the rain?" asked Cait Sith.

"Then I'll go all the way down by the river no matter how far," she cried. "I have to find it, I just have to!"

The group searched the area until almost noon. Aerith slumped down by the river, dirt covering her hands and knees. She felt as if she was about to cry. How could she lose her mother's gifts? She felt so irresponsible.

Nanaki and Cait Sith rested a little ways from her, tired of looking as well. Aerith dipped her hands into the water and cringed. It was still cold, and it felt like needles prickling her skin. She sucked it up and washed her hands and knees clean.

"Aerith, will you sing for us again?" Cait Sith asked.

The emerald-eyed girl turned her head toward her friends. She frowned.

"I don't feel much like singing," she responded.

"But you never finished that song from yesterday! It was a new one, I know it was! Singing might make you feel better. Afterwards we can look again. We need to rest anyway, or we might get too tired and pass out."

Aerith looked at Cait Sith and could not help but smile. He was a persistent cat. Her friends loved hearing her gentle voice soothe them. She sighed and gave in. She closed her eyes thinking of the song she sang yesterday and continued where she left off.

X, X, X,

Not too far from Aerith, Prince Cloud was riding his chocobo at breakneck speed. He was not exactly sure where the spot was where he saw her, and he was worried she would not be there. Yet, when the wind brought to him her beautiful voice, he knew he would find her. This time he stayed on Choco, heading toward the angelic voice.

"_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by. Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky"_

He urged Choco to hurry, needing to find her. This girl captivated him so much with merely a song. Who could this peasant girl be? He needed to know her, or at least return her things to her. After all, she did save him, and thanking her would be the nice thing to do as well.

"_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings. Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings"_

Wait, stop Choco," Cloud said, pulling gently on his reins.

Choco stopped and squawked softly. Cloud hushed him, listening to the strange girl's voice. He looked around, peering through the dense forest, until he saw her, sitting by the river. She was dipping her hands into the cold water washing them. Cloud smiled glad to have finally found her. He slid off Choco and began to approach the girl when he saw her animal friends near by.

Cloud watched them as he listened to her sing, yet he was unsure if they noticed him. He held his breath and when neither of the animals looked at him, he pulled out the materia he brought with him. He had never really used a pale yellow materia before until now. He held it in his palm and it began to glow. He aimed the magic at the animals. A yellow mist showered over them.

Nanaki let out a yawn, his eyes growing heavy. Cait Sith was trying to best to stay in balance on his moogle; however he body was growing heavy. Nanaki, Cait Sith and his moogle soon slumped forward, falling asleep.

Cloud grinned and pocketed his materia, thankful that it worked. Choco nudged him gently and Cloud grinned back at the bird.

"_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me? Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?_

As Aerith sang the next verse, Cloud's head snapped towards her. She still did not notice him. He came out of the forest and headed her way. He noticed the young girl was sitting barefoot on the ground, washing her legs, dirty from crawling in the dirt. As she finished the last line of the verse, she looked down at the water at her reflection. She scooped up some more water gently washing her cheeks.

"_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine. Adding up the layers of harmony and so it goes, on and on."_

When the ripples in the water stopped and Aerith could see her reflection again, she gasped. She could see Cloud's reflection in it also.

"Melodies of life to the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond,_"_ Cloud finished, remembering the song.

Aerith scrambled to her feet and looked at Cloud in shock, just as she did yesterday. Cloud smiled gently but all Aerith could think of doing was to run away.

She slipped past Cloud in a flash and rushed over to her friends for help, when she noticed they were sound asleep. Aerith began tugging on Nanaki to get him to wake up, but it was useless. She looked back to see Cloud coming after her, trying to say something but the young girl did not give him time.

She headed for the water where several large rocks poked out so she could pass over without falling in; Aerith jumped to the first and skipped to the second, when the man spoke again.

"WAIT!" Cloud called out.

Aerith turned around but instead of stopping, she continued to hop across the stones. Cloud followed her stepping into the river with his boots, not caring at all about the water. As Aerith neared the opposite bank, she went to jump onto another rock. As she landed with her bare feet on the slippery stone, she slipped, and let out a scream; but she found herself not in the cold water, but in the safe, warm arms of the mysterious man.

Cloud held her by the waist before he picked her up bridal style. Aerith clasped her hands around his neck out of fear, as he took her back to the other side, setting her gently on her feet. His hand held her by the waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, his blue eyes meeting her emerald ones.

Aerith opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Ever since she was little her, guardians told her never to talk to strangers. Up until now, she never met one and she was scared. She slipped away from Cloud again, but she did not get far. He caught her by the wrist, stopping her.

"Please don't run," he begged. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to return something to you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the two items. He turned over Aerith's hand and placed the pink ribbon and the white materia in her palm. Cloud let her go and backed off, not wanting to frighten her any more.

Aerith stared down at what she believed she had lost. She looked at them with tears brimming in her eyes. She held them to her closely, closing her eyes. Cloud turned around, ready to leave when he heard her call out.

"Thank you!"

Cloud turned back to her.

"Thank you for returning this to me!" she said. "They are very important to me."

Cloud smiled, "It's really me who should be thanking you. If you didn't heal me yesterday, I could have died or something."

Aerith smiled back at him warmly. Cloud had to admit she had one pretty smile.

"Are my friends okay?"

"Yeah, I just used sleeping materia so I could get close to you. I thought they would rip me to shreds if I tried."

Aerith giggled. "They _are_ very protective of me."

Aerith sat down on the ground and began fixing her hair. She tired the materia securely with the ribbon and began to braid her earth-coloured locks. Cloud watched her, unsure of what to say.

"Do you live here?" he asked eventually. The girl nodded.

"Yes, I live with here with my aunts and uncle."

"Aren't you afraid of the monsters?"

"No, I have everyone watching over me, and I never wander out too far. You can sit down."

Cloud watched her hold her hand out to sit down. He took a place across from her, and watched her finish braiding her hair.

"It must be nice living out here," he said finally. "It seems peaceful."

"And lonely, you are the first person I've met."

"You're kidding?"

She shook her head and frowned. She leaned down and hugged her knees to her chest, and rested her hand under her chin. Cloud studied her. She was definitely beautiful. Her brown hair was shiny and her emerald eyes sparkled. She had a slender body and creamy skin, without so much as a single blemish.

Aerith could feel his eyes on him. She felt her cheeks burn a little. This was the first time ever that she talked to someone around her own age. Not to mention he was a man, and a very handsome looking man at that. His eyes were very beautiful.

"Oh!" Aerith remembered suddenly. "I have been so rude. I did not even properly introduce myself. I am Aerith."

Cloud smiled. It was then it occurred to him that this girl had no idea he was a prince. This was too good to be true. She was not one of the fakes back at the castle, who only liked him for his money and title. Cloud felt the corners of his mouth twitch. He held out his hand for her to shake.

"My name is Cloud."

Aerith looked at his hand for a moment, unsure, and then meekly took it. He had a firm yet gentle grip on her tiny hand. She smiled up at him, incredibly happy to have met him. Suddenly the sound of loud squawking rang through the forest. Aerith's head snapped up to see a golden bird tied to a tree.

"What is that?" Aerith questioned, never having seen a chocobo in her life.

"That's Choco, my chocobo," Cloud said getting up. "He's irritated that I didn't feed him."

Cloud walked over to his pet, gently placing a hand on its beak. He pulled out some more of its food to feed it; the bird snatched it away and pecked at it quickly.

"It's magnificent," Aerith said right behind Cloud.

Aerith reached out to touch the bird but Cloud snatched her hand away. He gently pushed her a little ways away while placing him in between the two.

"Choco isn't fond of people, other than me and my brother," Cloud instructed, feeling cautious. He didn't want her hurt.

The bird turned toward Cloud and Aerith. He promptly stretched out its neck and looked straight* at Aerith. The young girl stared back at the bird, nervous. Cloud tried to push Choco back, but as the bird was much bigger than the prince was, Choco promptly pushed Cloud aside and stood as close as it could toward Aerith.

"Uh, hi?" Aerith said to the bird.

The bird brought its beak inches from her. Aerith shut her eyes expecting it to hurt her, but surprisingly, it did not. Instead, the bird began to nuzzle against her, chirping happily. Aerith giggled and placed a hand against its feather neck and began rubbing it.

"Wow," said Cloud in surprise. "Choco usually pecks any other person."

"He is such a sweet bird," Aerith smiled.

"Would you like to ride him?" Cloud asked.

Before Aerith could answer, she noticed Cait Sith and Nanaki were stirring. She looked over at Cloud and took his hand. It was time she introduced him to her friends. Cait Sith and Nanaki were skeptical of Cloud at first, but when Aerith told him he was a good person, they began to warm up to him. Cloud _was_ a good person and it showed, even if he was a quiet one.

After chatting for a bit more, Aerith noticed the sun was descending lower. She slapped herself mentally realizing her guardians would worry.

"I have to go!" she announced. "I have to get home."

"I'll take you back," Cloud offered.

"NO!" Aerith shouted, but then said more calmly, "No, I can make it back all right.

She began to run off when Cloud called out, "What about the ride on Choco?"

"Tomorrow!" she called, waving as she ran through the woods. "Meet me at the river!"

X, X, X,

Across the vast ocean, atop the highest mountain in the entire planet, sat the wicked castle of the dark lord, Sephiroth. His black fortress radiated evil; several shrouded figures walked up and down the castle as guards, although it did not matter: no one was foolish enough to try to climb the hazardous mountain to get inside the great northern crater where Sephiroth's castle dwelt. It would be suicide to try to climb it, and even if someone made it through, the guards would kill them on the spot.

Down the twisty stone hallways, lit only by torches every few feet, was a throne room. Inside was a giant crystal throne with a horrific figure of some type of humanoid trapped inside. It looked akin to a robot or something of that nature. Seated at the top of the throne, dressed in normal black attire, a sword at his side, and his silver hair sweeping behind him, was the dark lord Sephiroth.

His sharply bright eyes were anything but warm and joyous. They radiated anger beyond compare, because for nearly sixteen years he had been searching for the Princess of the Cetra, who had vanished without a trace. He had sent his darkest fiends to find her, but none of them could find even a hint of where she could be.

"_Damn_ it!" Sephiroth cursed aloud, slamming his fist against the armrest of his throne. "It has been sixteen years, and _still _no sign of the princess. I've sent hordes of fiends to find her, and yet no child came close to her. A princess with hair like the earth, eyes like the emeralds, and a voice like the angels. My curse _will_ be complete. I will not let them make a fool out of me."

Sephiroth held out his hand and shot three orbs into the air. They hit the ceiling violently, sending three crystals crashing to the ground. They shattered instantly, making the three figures that had been slumbering inside awaken.

"Kadaj," Sephiroth spoke. "Yazoo, Loz: I have a mission for you, my brothers."

"Yes, big brother?" Kadaj said falling to one knee in a bow. The other two followed suit.

"Find me the Princess of the Cetra," he ordered. "Find her before midnight of her birthday, four…" Sephiroth trailed off as he looked out a window to see the moon high above. "Three days from now."

Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo, each looking very much like Sephiroth, but with minor variations and distinct auras, all bowed. Then, without another word, they exited the throne room.

X, X, X,

Author Note- Yes, I am back to writing. I know it's been a while (a whole summer) but I've been super busy. Perhaps now my updates will be coming and I will find time to finish my stories. Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review.

Revised: Thanks to my beta for editing the story!


	5. Dangerous Ride

**Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any characters related to it.**

**Sleeping Cetra**

Chapter 5- Dangerous Ride

Aerith lay in bed, too excited to sleep. She had made a friend, a very handsome friend, but a friend nonetheless. It was almost too good to be true; finally one of her long-awaited wishes was granted. Of course, she had Nanaki and Cait Sith; however neither of them were someone she could confide in.

They were more like her bodyguards, rather than friends. Nanaki was always worried for her safety and would travel close to her, eyes darting in every direction when they walked deeper into the forest. Cait Sith was more happy-go-lucky, always playing tricks or something; he was not the type you could take seriously. She loved them, but this man, this Cloud, was someone she could talk with.

She giggled softly and turned in her bed to look out the window. The moon was high, its glow spilling over her from the window. She closed her eyes, hoping to sleep soon so, when she woke up she could see him. Yet, as she slowly drifted off to sleep, she wondered if Cloud was thinking about her as well.

X, X, X,

Cloud sat on the edge of the balcony near his room. The gentle breeze tugged at his blonde locks as he breathed deeply; the night was peaceful. Ever since he had returned from the forest, all he could think about was going back there to see Aerith. She was amazing, and not just by her looks, either. Cloud could tell she was a kind and gentle person who was easy to talk to and understanding. No one around the castle understood him at were always too busy judging him as a Prince. The high-class children he was supposed to grow up with were anything but friendly. They wanted to be chummy with Cloud so they could get higher titles when he became king. They bragged as well, about knowing about the prince, and even exaggerated about it. It was quite annoying to Cloud.

_I never asked to be a prince_, he sighed inwardly. If he could have, he would have thrown his title, his status, and everything out just so he could be a regular person. His title was like shackles, binding him forever in his cage, the castle. Cloud looked up at the sky, noticing the stars, and sighed again.

He wondered if Aerith liked the stars. Maybe he could stargaze with her, but then again, he would not be gazing at any star but the one right beside him. He wished she were here now, next to him. He could talk with her for hours. Just then, a horrible thought struck Cloud. He was E-N-G-A-G-E-D He hung his head low and cursed a string of swear words. How could he tell anyone that he made a friend who was a girl?

As the morning sun appeared over the horizon, Cloud stepped off his balcony and changed quickly into his riding clothes. Once he was dressed, he slipped silently from his room and down to the stables where his chocobo was chirping with annoyance. Cloud petted him gently, holding out some food, which the bird instantly gobbled up, and quickly saddled him up, before riding off to the forest to meet his new friend.

_Friend_, he thought. He liked the sound of that.

X, X, X,

Aerith sat by the bank, anxiously waiting for Cloud. She was excited about riding Cloud's chocobo, Choco, yet nervous too. Nanaki and Cait Sith waited at her side. She had been waiting for almost half an hour, wondering if Cloud was even coming. She never had a friend, so she wondered if she was doing it right. Moments later, Cloud appeared, riding the golden bird. Aerith smiled, clearly relieved. She approached Cloud, when Choco stretched out his head to hers; Aerith patted his beak.

"Hello," Cloud said, breathless. She was there, like a dream. The young prince was happy, he was glad he did not imagine her up.

"Hello," she smiled.

Cloud slipped off Choco and patted the bird gently.

"Ready to go for a ride?" he asked.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Nanaki intervened. He had sensed Aerith's nervousness.

"Choco is really tame and he likes Aerith, which is a first. He has never thrown me off before; even when I was little kid." Aerith nodded and watched as Cloud stretched out his hand. She meekly took it and Cloud guided her over to the bird.

"Don't worry," he said gently. He picked her up by the waist and seated her on the bird. Next, he climbed up, taking the reins. Aerith gasped at how high she was.

"Hold on to me," Cloud said. "Choco is pretty fast."

Aerith found herself blushing madly as she wrapped her arms around Cloud's waist, her body hugging his closely as she sat with legs on the side of the bird. Cloud swallowed hard, as he felt the slender girl hold on to him. He had never been this close to someone, not like this anyway.

"Ready..." Cloud asked.

"Er... yes..." Aerith answered softly.

The moment she said yes, Cloud urged Choco to move. The bird trotted but then turned it into a gallop. Aerith gasped, hugging Cloud even tighter. Cloud chuckled; this was slow compared to when he and Choco _really _moved.

Nanaki looked at Cait Sith and sighed.

"Let's follow them," the cat spoke.

X, X, X,

Kadaj traveled the streets of the Kingdom of the Cetra, finding no word or trace of the princess, other than the gossip that she would be returning at midnight when she turned sixteen. Kadaj left the city for the outskirts, where he met up with Loz and Yazoo. Loz had been traveling the smaller villages around the kingdoms, while Yazoo had searched in the kingdom of Nibelheim. They were no closer to finding the Princess of the Cetra's whereabouts than he was.

"This is a fool's errand," Kadaj cursed. "She could not disappear without a trace."

"Big brother is going to be mad," Loz sobbed softly.

"Don't cry, Loz," Yazoo said, tilting his head to the side. Just then, a black dog-like creature, a creeper, appeared at Yazoo's side. He growled, its nose sniffing the scents in the wind. Suddenly, several more creepers appeared, all growling menacingly.

"How do you suggest we find her?" Yazoo asked, pale face expressionless.

Kadaj held out a small pink blanket. "When I sneaked into the palace, I saw the Queen holding this, muttering for her _sweet little girl_," Kadaj mocked. "If the Princess's scent is on this... our little pets will find her."

Kadaj threw the blanket to the ground and the creepers tore at it. They sniffed the blanket, picking up and memorizing the scents around it. Kadaj waved his hand and the pack fanned out in every direction. Loz grinned while Yazoo just tilted his head to the side.

X, X, X,

"OH! OH! CLOUD, NO!" Aerith wailed as Cloud urged his bird to jump over a small cliff to the other side. The bird landed with the thump and continued running. Aerith's grip on Cloud tightened increasingly throughout the ride. Her body was pressed against his back, her eyes now shut tight. Several times during the ride, Aerith felt her body slip off the bird, only to fly off and land back on it.

"CLOUD, PLEASE STOP!" Aerith begged.

Upon hearing her protests, Cloud tugged on the reins making his bird slow down into a gallop and then a trot until it came to stop. Cloud slipped off Choco, patting the bird's beak.

"How was that?" Cloud asked. He reached up taking Aerith by her slim waist and helped her down. She wobbled for a moment, still shaken by the not-so-smooth ride.

"I feel sick," she said.

"Are you all right, Aerith?" Nanaki asked as he and Cait Sith came running up. Cait Sith plopped down, completely tired from trying to keep up. Aerith nodded and sank to her knees. Her heart was racing. Her idea of the ride was a slow steady ride, not a break neck race through half the forest.

"I didn't mean to scare you, honestly." Cloud admitted. "But Choco and I race like that all the time."

Aerith sighed. "Its okay, I'm just not used to it, but it was fun!"

Nanaki rubbed his nose against Aerith. She patted him gently, knowing he was concerned for her. Cait Sith waddled over to them, muttering at how annoying that was.

"So, shall we go on?" Cloud grinned.

"How about we rest for a while?" Aerith asked, her heart still racing. Cloud sat down near Aerith. She was so different from other girls he met, and that was a good thing. Most girls would not have even tried to get on a chocobo and race like that. He sighed inwardly, wondering why she could not be the princess he was sadly engaged to. He would not have mind having her around at all. As the two chatted, they did not notice the clouds turning grey.

X, X, X,

Not too far from Aerith and Cloud's position, a creeper was sniffing the ground. His claws scratched the ground as it paced, trying to catch the scent it was to track down. For a moment, it stopped sniffing and then took a big whiff. A low growl escaped him and he dashed off, teeth bared.

X, X, X,

"Cloud," Aerith spoke hugging her knees to her chest.

"Yes," Cloud replied.

"What's it like to live in a city?"

"There are houses, shops, and a castle; nothing exciting. It's okay, I guess, but it gets boring. The people never do anything but work." The blond-haired boy sighed as he leaned back on the ground. He rested on his elbows and looked at Aerith.

"Must be more exciting then here, nothing cool EVER happens here," she groaned.

Cloud sat up slightly, "Better than being trapped and told what to do. Also, better than people telling you how to act and how to dress."

"Well, it must be better than not being able to go anywhere, and never seeing anyone," Aerith challenged. "It must be better than having someone to tell you not to travel far, because you'll get lost, and not to talk to anyone, and being alone for your whole life without a friend to play games with and to talk to."

Cloud blinked and then answered her challenge by saying, "Having no choices."

"Not a single one," Aerith sighed.

The two looked at each other and laughed. The two had been arguing over who lives in a better place. Of course, given their situation the two would have gladly switched places. Cloud was tired of his palace life and wanted to be away from people. Aerith been trapped in these woods her entire life with no other contact besides her family and Nanaki and Cait Sith.

"I'm sorry," Cloud apologized. "I just don't think my life is one I would wish on anyone."

"Is it that bad?"

"Let's just say having a privileged life is not the best thing. I envy you, Aerith."

Aerith smirked. "I envy you, Cloud."

She then smiled warmly at him, making Cloud blush ever so slightly. Nanaki shifted, glaring at Cloud. Nanaki was protective of Aerith, and he was not as trusting to humans. If Cloud made one wrong move, nothing would stop him from tackling him and ripping his arm off. Just then, Nanaki jumped up, letting out a low growl. His tail twitched and his ears went back.

"Nanaki?" Aerith spoke, wondering what got him riled up.

Suddenly, bursting from the bushes, a large creeper came, running straight* for Aerith. However, Nanaki jumped in the way, meeting the creeper head on. His jaws clamped on the neck of the creeper, but the creeper wiggled him off and snapped at him, taking bites at Nanaki's own neck.

"Get out of here!" Nanaki yelled as he fought.

Aerith screamed as the two beasts began fighting. Cloud stood up, dragging Aerith to her feet. He hoisted her up onto his chocobo, but Aerith was struggling.

"NO! Nanaki, please help him!" she cried.

Cait Sith jumped on the creeper's back and began tugging at his ears and punching it on the head. The black creature growled and used its large paw to smack the cat off his back. By now, Aerith was in tears. Cloud saw the fear and pain in her eyes, and quickly unsheathed his own sword: a large sword that looked nearly as big as Cloud, and was most likely very heavy.

"Choco, get out of here!" Cloud ordered throwing the reins up at Aerith. He hit the bird to make it run away.

"NO!" Aerith cried out. She wanted to stay, but Cloud could not bear* her to see anything happen, not to mention risk her getting hurt.

He spun around and held up his sword, a glowing materia inside. He closed his eyes and a large bolt of lighting struck down hitting the creature. The creeper yelped and whined as it moved away from Nanaki, who was now bleeding from his leg. Nanaki limped next to Cloud, as did Cait Sith.

"What is that?" Cloud asked, assuming they knew.

"I have never seen a creature like that before", Nanaki muttered in a low growl.

"Nor have I," Cait Sith admitted.

The creature let out a growl after recovering from the blow. He then looked around, and instead of going after the three, it ran away. Ran in the same direction as Aerith was sent riding Choco.

"Why is it going after Aerith?" Cloud muttered to himself. "We have to stop it!"

Nanaki was about to run when he collapsed, whimpering softly in pain. Cloud rushed to his side along with Cait Sith.

"You're badly injured; we need to help you, Cloud said preparing to help.

"NO!" Nanaki snapped. "Find Aerith and protect her, Cait Sith will help me."

Cloud stared into the beast's eyes unblinking. Understanding, he nodded. He picked up his sword and ran, heading in the same direction the creeper went.

X, X, X,

Rain began to patter down on Aerith and Choco. The young girl had been trying desperately to get the bird to stop running. She pleaded, she yelled, and even tugged on its golden feathers. It took her several minutes to remember how Cloud controlled the bird, and then she took held of the reins and tugged them, making the bird stop. The bird chirped as Aerith tried to maneuver the bird to go back, but he would not budge.

"Oh, come on," Aerith sighed hopelessly. "Now you're just being difficult."

Just then, Aerith heard* a loud growl and the sound of crashing from behind. She whirled around to see the large creeper jump out. It landed not too far from Choco before it attacked, sending Aerith off the bird. Choco screeched and began flapping wildly. The bird began to peck angrily at the creeper but with one swift strike, the bird was sent sprawling.

Aerith screamed, drawing the creeper's attention. She backed away using her feet and hands to push herself along the ground. The water was beating down on her and the mud clung to her dress. Her brown locks now sent astray from her thick braid.

_Oh god, it's going to kill me_! Aerith's mind screamed.

The creeper lunged at her. Aerith threw her hands up in front of her, waiting for the attack, but it never came. She heard a loud crash and an equally loud, if not louder, whimper. Her emerald green eyes slowly opened to see the back of Cloud. The rain was patter on him causing his shirt to cling to his incredibly sculpted physique. His hands gripped his sword tightly as his blue eyes glared at the creeper.

The creeper howled as it struggled to stand. The creature's arm nearly severed from the single blow and sheer force that Cloud had dealt. Instead of trying to fight, the creature backed off, eying Cloud carefully. Once it was a good distance away, it turned it back and fled from the scene.

For a moment, there was no sound but the rain falling. Finally, Cloud struck his sword into the ground and heaved a heavy sigh of relief. He turned around to look at Aerith who was still frightened, soaked, and dirty from the ordeal. Without asking if she was all right, Cloud scooped her into his arms with ease and began walking. He whistled and Choco followed, squeaking in pain.

"W-where are you taking me?" Aerith stuttered.

"I saw a cave nearby," instructed Cloud, "We'll wait out the storm in there. No sense in getting sick."

Aerith nodded but then a horrible thought crossed her mind. "NANAKI! CAIT SITH!"

"Are fine," Cloud said, as he entered the cave.

Cloud set her down on a rock and squinted. He then pulled out a glowing materia and aimed it at the back of the cave. Suddenly a large stream of fire shot out. This allowed Cloud to see how deep the cave was, and soon, he found old sticks and dry leaves. He quickly gathered the natural debris and made a quick fire. Once done, he moved toward Aerith and reached for her coat.

"What are you doing?" Aerith blushed.

"You can't stay in that, you'll freeze."

Aerith indeed felt how cold she was, her body was numb even. Without thinking, she let Cloud slide off the jacket, and watched blankly as he hung it on a rock. Aerith looked up at Cloud and found herself blushing even more. The way his shirt clung to him and defined muscles, showing how toned he was, was breathtaking. She knew he was handsome, but not this handsome. He casually ran a hand through his blond locks and turned toward Aerith.

"Are you…" Before he could finish, he found his voice lost to him. The pink dress, although a little dirty from being thrown in the mud was wet, clung to every curve on her body. Her long slender legs looked even longer. She had a slender waist, shapely hips, and a flat stomach, which led up to her round breasts.

Aerith turn her innocent, doe-like eyes at him, not realizing exactly how good she looked, even like that. Cloud quickly undid his leather cloak and handed it to the girl. He would never be able to talk if she sat like that.

"It'll keep you warm," he said, trying to hide his blush.

Cloud sat down, shivering. He held his hands out to the fire and then rubbed his arms. Aerith took note, slid the coat off, and handed it to him.

"It's not fair if I'm warm," she said. "And look, your shirt is soaked! You'll catch a cold, too. You should… should…"

"I don't want to if you're uncomfortable."

"Of… of course not!" Aerith tried to hide it. She never actually did see a man other then her uncle when he was working in the summer, with a shirt off. However, he was family and that was nothing.

Cloud shrugged and took off his shirt. He placed it on the rock. He looked over at Aerith, noticing her body was trembling.

"Come here." Cloud said.

"What?"

"Sit in front of me."

"What, why?"

"Trust me."

Aerith looked at him and slowly sat down in front of him. Without warning, Cloud placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly began to rub them. Aerith's eyes widened. His touch sent shivers down her spine, shivers that had nothing to do with the cold. She pulled away and faced him.

"Stop that!" she protested, her face hot red.

"It's warming you up, right?" Cloud said. "If you don't warm up, you could freeze."

"So will you," Aerith whimpered.

Cloud lifted his leather jacket and draped it over his shoulders. He looked at Aerith who blushed and turned around. Cloud slid his hand up her arm and slowly rubbed the cold from them. Whether Cloud knew it or not, Aerith's heart was pounding in her ears so loud that she thought she was going deaf.

The blonde haired man looked at Aerith. Her soft skin felt so nice against his rough hands. He felt like he had to be gentle with her. She looked so beautiful, even like this, cold, mud-stained, and wet. Suddenly, he felt the girl tremble and try to move away, but he brought her back against him. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her gently to him.

"C-Cloud…" Aerith gasped.

"You're so cold, you're shivering," he said. "Don't be afraid."

"Cloud…"

Aerith turned her head to look at him. Her emerald eyes met his sapphire ones. He looked so handsome. The first person she ever met, and she was already falling for him. She closed her eyes as he moved closer. Aerith was terrified, she never even kissed anyone, but she wanted to kiss him so much. Just as their lips were about to touch, a loud cough interrupted them, followed by an angry growl.

"Getting comfy?" Nanaki growled.

Aerith and Cloud turned away from each other, both rather embarrassed from their compromising position.

"The rain stopped," Cait Sith explained.

"I think you should head home Aerith," Nanaki growled, glaring at Cloud. "Your family must be worried."

X, X, X,

Author Note- Sorry for taking so long on this update. School, work, and amongst other things have been keeping me busy. Anyway, hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

_Revised- Thanks for Zexion for editing this chapter._


	6. Decisions, Decisions

**Sleeping Cetra**

**Chapter 6**

**Decisions, Decisions**

"Aerith, you are not going out there," Tifa said firmly as she washed the breakfast dishes. "You came home a _wreck_ last night. We were worried sick, and it looks like another storm is approaching."

"It's not fair," Aerith stamped her foot impatiently. "I'm going to be sixteen years old the day after tomorrow. Why can't you start treating me like an adult and not a child?"

Aerith had been arguing with her aunt ever since Tifa refused to allow her to leave the house. Yuffie and Barret watched the two argue, not sure whether they should interrupt. Aerith came home looking, in Barret's own words, like hell. She also returned home incredibly late. It was not actually _that _late, but to her aunts and uncle, any time Aerith returned home after six, they gave her the third degree.

Aerith was definitely tired of being treated like a child. She wanted out of the house, even though she was lying about where she was going. She wanted to see Cloud. The two promised to meet by the river, where Cloud had a surprise for her.

"Aunt Yuffie, Uncle Barret can't you guys help me out?" she asked, hoping they would make Tifa understand her. The two looked between Aerith's pleading eyes and Tifa's glaring ones. The two looked nervously at each other with a side-glance when Barret spoke first.

"Listen, Aerith, we worry about you," he began, which caused Aerith's face to fall. She knew exactly what this was leading.

"And we made rules," Yuffie added.

"And if you want to be treated like a sixteen year old girl than you should start acting like one," Tifa cut in. "You will obey our rules for your own safety. I'm sorry Aerith, but you're grounded."

Aerith looked as though she was going to burst into tears. She looked at Yuffie and Barret, but they looked away, avoiding her beseeching glance. She turned away from her family and ran to her room, slamming the door loudly. She flung herself onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She was tired of this treatment; she felt like a prisoner. Looking up, she saw the forest from her window. Without thinking about the consequences, she got up from her bed and opened the window. She shivered slightly, feeling the cool air blow against her. Her coat was in the main room, and getting it would definitely rouse suspicion.

Aerith sat on the windowsill and slipped her legs out the other side. She got up and closed the window only so it was open enough for her to get back in. Without looking back, the girl made a dash for the woods. She went to the river, hoping to see Cloud as soon as she got there.

X, X, X

"Your mother has told me to watch you," Vincent sighed, watching Cloud pace around his room. "She does not like the idea of you sneaking out, especially since you are to meet your future bride in two days."

Cloud looked up at him coldly. He didn't hate Vincent; he had nothing against the man. What he _did _hate was being treated like a prisoner. Vincent was only doing his job, but a job he wished Vincent would do a bit more leniently. Cloud stared at the window. He had to find a way to get Vincent to leave him alone, or at least not see what he was doing.

"Can't you sit still?" Vincent asked as he watched Cloud pace back and forth.

"Not when you're watching me," Cloud said through gritted teeth.

Vincent shook his head. Babysitting Cloud was not one of the things he wished to be doing. After all, Cloud was well on his way to becoming king, if it were not for his lack of discipline. Cloud continued to pace and then stopped for a moment; he looked at Vincent, and shook his head. He looked at the windows around his room. He could not escape or even have a chance climbing through any window. The balcony was out of the question, since Vincent would refuse him access to it.

Cloud moved toward the room joining his, which was his private bathroom. Vincent stood up, making Cloud give him a peculiar look. The crimson eyes stared at Cloud and his azure ones stared back.

"You are not going in there with me." Cloud said firmly.

Vincent glared at him and turned away. "You have five minutes," he muttered in embarrassment.

Cloud walked into his bathroom and closed the door, quietly locking it. He hurried toward the window, unlocked it, and poked his head out. The ledge was tight, but he was determined to escape Vincent and this prison. He climbed out and landed on the edge. He carefully moved against the castle, body pressed against the stone.

Cloud was not a daring acrobat, but he was crazy enough to sneak out of the castle like this. He had done it before, but not too many times. He carefully walked along the ledge until he came to a balcony. Using his upper body strength, he carefully lowered himself down to the roof of a lower tower. Next he shimmied down several patches of ivy that had grown along the castle wall, which came from the gardens. Once he was safely down from the gardens, he sprinted across the grounds to the stables. He had to be fast, for surely, by now, Vincent must have been well aware that Cloud was gone.

Inside the stables, Cloud saw Choco pecking at his greens. Cloud quickly saddled him and hopped on him. But instead of riding out, Cloud realized the moment Choco was found gone Vincent would track him down with another one of the birds. He opened all the other stable doors and took a bag of the food; and when he opened the stable door, the birds followed. He threw the bag as far as he could. As the Chocobos were still hungry, they chased after the greens.

Even though Chocobos were tamed while eating, once free they would run around and be nearly impossible to catch. The bag was hardly full too. At least it would give Cloud a good advantage on getting away.

X, X, X,

Yazoo watched as his pack of creepers returned. They had all searched in different directions, as far as the continent would let them, and all but one had returned. Yazoo looked at them with an expression of misleading boredom on his face, his long hair hanging off to the side as he tilted his head. He was pondering. Finally coming to a decision, he straightened* up and looked at the creepers.

"Go find the one we lost," he ordered, his smooth voice monotone.

The creepers all fanned out in search of the missing pack member.

X, X, X,

Aerith was crouching down by the riverbank, staring at her reflection. She was humming her song as her fingertips made ripples in the water. She sighed, wondering what was taking Cloud so long. She worried that maybe he was already here. Perhaps he left her, thinking she would not come; but Aerith shook her head. No, he had a long way to travel. He would not just leave her.

She sighed once more and turned to look up at the sky. There were several clouds, but the day proved to be sunny. As she stared, she slowly began to sing her song. Singing seemed to be the only thing that cheered her up.

"_If I should leave this lonely world behind, your voice will still remember our melody," _she sang.

"Don't say that," said a voice from behind her.

Aerith turned around and smiled as she slowly rose from the ground. There was Cloud, riding Choco. He quietly slid off the bird and approached the girl. She blushed slightly, looking down as he approached, but then looked up again; as she did so, a single strand of brown hair fell into her face. Cloud reached up his hand and hooked the strand behind her ear.

"Don't sing that line ever again," he whispered. "I never want anything to happen to you."

"Cloud," Aerith blushed even more. "So, where are you going to take me?"

"It's a surprise," he said, taking her hand.

X, X, X,

"Tifa, would you stop pacing back and forth?" Yuffie whined. "It's hard to concentrate."

"Sorry, but I feel bad for yelling at Aerith," Tifa sighed. "I should go in there* and apologize."

Tifa headed for Aerith's room. She grasped the handle and was about to open it when Barret let out a grunt.

"Oh, leave her alone," Barret said, lowering his voice. "Besides, we need to finish her birthday surprise. She's probably sleeping, anyway."

"Yeah, I guess, but still, you guys know that that tonight is the last night we'll be living together under this roof."

Tifa returned to her friends and sat down in her chair. Yuffie laid her project on the table, which was none other then a dress she had been attempting to sew, but was failing miserable as the seams were coming undone. Barret, on the other hand was fashioning a suitable crown for Aerith, for her to wear upon her homecoming. Since, of course there would be no clothing or such for Aerith upon her return to the palace. Tifa had been trying to bake the traditional birthday cake that she made every year for Aerith's birthday; yet, she kept becoming distracted, wanting to apologize to Aerith.

"I'm really going to miss living here… with Aerith," Yuffie frowned.

"We knew this day was coming." Tifa tried to sound strong. "I just wish it hadn't arrived so soon."

The three sat around the table sadly. Tomorrow at the end of the day, the curse would be nothing more than a bad memory. Aerith could live peacefully and marry the Prince of Nibelheim. Of course, on one of their secret trips to town, the three discovered the announcement of Aerith's engagement. It was after all the talk of the town.

"Cheer up, guys," Tifa said getting up. "Aerith will be safe from Sephiroth. We did it. We kept the princess safe."

Tifa went back to making the cake. Yuffie and Barret looked at each other, and Yuffie sighed as she redid the sewing on the dress, trying this time to make a neat stitch. Barret looked at the crown he was making out of gold. However, at the three worked in silence each knew what the other was thinking: how much they did not want to say good-bye to Aerith.

X, X, X,

"Cloud, can I take off this blindfold?" Aerith asked.

Before the two began to ride to their destination, Cloud had blindfolded Aerith, saying what he wanted to show her was a surprise. She sat on the back of his Chocobo, holding him around the waist. Before the ride began, Aerith begged Cloud not to do anything scary since she agreed to go through the whole trip blindfolded.

"Almost there," Cloud said, "A few more minutes."

Indeed, a few minutes later Cloud tugged on the reins, stopping Choco from moving. The bird gave his familiar "Wark" like sound and scratched the ground. Cloud slipped off the bird and carefully took Aerith by the waist and helped her down. He took both of her hands and led her a little ways.

"Now?" Aerith asked.

"Just a second," Cloud said letting go of her hands.

He positioned her by gripping her shoulders. He smiled and slowly slipped off the blindfold. He whispered in her ear to look and she felt the breath inside her lungs vanish. In front of her, sitting in a massive field, was a magnificent aircraft. It was a huge metal aircraft with engines. There were two incredibly large propellers set on either side of the ship, and a smaller one behind. The structure was so enormous and amazing that the young girl did not know what to say or think. One the side of the ship printed in bold red characters where the letters: HIGHWIND.

Aerith stood there and Cloud could see the amazement in her eyes. He smiled and took her hand. She looked at him and back at the aircraft. He pulled her along and Aerith found herself following him down the green field. Only then did Aerith notice the small village nearby, as well as the aircraft hanger behind it. Finally coming to a stop at the base of the ship, Aerith had her head tilted high to see just how enormous it was.

"Cloud what is that?" Aerith asked.

"THAT," another voice rudely cut in, "is my airship!"

The two turned their heads to the entrance of the ship to find a older looking man with blonde hair, goggles on his head, a blue pilot coat and brown pants, storming towards them. In between his lips was a lit cigarette.

"Airship?" Aerith asked.

"Don't get any ideas!" he said suspiciously. "The ship is mine and if you think you're going to steal it, you have another thing coming."

"Cid, calm down, this is a friend of mine," Cloud said with barely suppressed laughter.

"I don't give a _damn_ if she's a friend of yours. I worked too damn hard making this ship to have some good for nothing––"

"Your aircraft is amazing," Aerith said, turning to Cid, obviously not paying attention to his accusations. "You must have worked hard to make such a wonderful ship."

Cid looked taken aback. Aerith was looking at him, her green eyes sparkling and her warm smile dissolving any distrust Cid had for her. Rubbing the back of his neck he looked away, rather ashamed and a little sheepish. He flicked his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out.

"Sorry about that," Cid said. "Name's Cid Highwind and yeah, I did build her."

"Oh, I did not mean to be rude," Aerith apologized, "I am Aerith."

"I wanted to show Aerith this. I knew she would appreciate this," Cloud said smugly. "Is she ready to fly?"

Cid looked up at his ship and gave a hearty laugh.

"Of course she is Your High…" Cid stopped short when Cloud shot him a dirty look.

He glared at him and nodded his head toward Aerith. It quickly became apparent to Cid that Aerith did not know that Cloud was a prince. The very idea confused Cid, but he was not about to disobey a Prince.

Aerith did not notice for she was still looking at the ship. Being stuck in a forest, she never saw anything like this, due to how sheltered had her aunts and uncle had treated her. She had never even talked to other people before Cloud. She did not even know what a Chocobo was.

"I mean she is ready to fly, but the first flight will be tomorrow," Cid amended.

"You mean… she will be in the air?" Aerith asked completely amazed.

"Darling, she'll be high above those clouds over our head. She'll be flying over oceans and mountains and all over this planet," boasted Cid.

Aerith closed her eyes and imagined being up in the air seeing the world below her. It was almost unfathomable.

"Hey Cid, you promised me I could get a ride in it," Cloud reminded.

"Yeah well, you know… you're…" Cid gave him a look and Cloud nodded.

"Can Aerith come with me?"

Aerith spun around and gasped, "Oh please!"

"This is not some ride at the Gold Saucer!" Cid grumbled. "I don't care if it's your birthday!"

"Well, tomorrow is my birthday," said Aerith brightly. "I'm turning sixteen."

Cid and Cloud both looked at each other. Aerith had a smile on her face. Cloud looked at Cid and eyebrow raised. Cid sighed.

X, X, X,

The Creepers scratched across the ground as found the body of their dead pack member. One let out a howl and the others followed. Near it, they found the scent that they were sent to search for along with a few others. Quietly, the creatures slunk away as they melted into the shadows and headed back to their master.

X, X, X,

The sun had already set when Aerith and Cloud were on their journey back to the forest. The stars began to poke out of the purple blanket that was the sky. Aerith rested her head on Cloud's back as they rode together, eyes staring at the night sky. Absently she began humming her song.

Cloud peered back at her out of the corner of his eyes and smiled. He never felt happier in his life. _This_ was what he missed out of life. Someone he could talk to and be with like this. Someone he could love. Cloud felt his heart flip inside him. Did he actually think love? Yes, he did. Somehow, even in this short time, he had grown to love Aerith. She had no title or high-class status. She was just a regular girl and the girl he wanted to be with forever, a simple peasant girl and not a Princess.

Suddenly, Cloud tensed up. How could he forget that he was ENGAGED? A single word that made his whole world come crashing down. Aerith could feel his tension. Gently, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"No, nothing," He lied.

Aerith frowned and tilted her head to the side to try to see Cloud's face. Cloud could see she was worried and need to change the subject.

"Could you… sing the rest of your song for me? I never heard the end of it."

Aerith was silent for a moment. Whether it was an odd request at the time or whether she realized Cloud was changing the subject, she did not respond to it. Instead, she did as he requested. She sang her entire song including the last lines for Cloud.

"_Your voice will still remember our melody. Now I know we'll carry on, melodies of life come circle round and grow deep in our heart… as long as we remember_."

Aerith finished singing when she realized they were at the river where they always met. She slipped off Choco and looked up at Cloud who was staring down at her. She smiled at him and he returned it.

"Should I escort you home?" offered Cloud.

"No, I'll be okay," she insisted.

She turned to head home when she turned around to look at Cloud. He was still watching her, knowing very well that he wanted to make sure she made it home safely. She brushed her bangs from her eyes while slowly walking backwards.

"I would like it if you can come meet my family."

"I'd love to," replied Cloud.

"I live in the cottage down this path," Aerith said continuing to walk backward. "Come tomorrow evening for dinner."

Cloud nodded and watched Aerith disappear into the woods. When she was finally gone, he smiled and looked up at the sky. The stars were shining brightly, and it was then that Cloud realized he wanted to be with Aerith. He knew it, and even if he had to give up his crown, he was going to be with her.

X, X, X,

Aerith climbed back through her window quietly. She pulled off her boots and took of her coat. Soundlessly, she crept to the door and pressed her ear to it, wondering if her aunts and uncle even noticed her absence. Instead of going out to check, Aerith closed her window and crawled into her bed, too tired to care now.

A loud knocking awoke Aerith the next morning. She dragged the covers over her head and turned over so she could go back to sleep, when the door opened and her aunts and uncle walked in. The trio surrounded her bed and beckoned her to wake up. Aerith ignored them and placed her pillow over head and went back to sleep. Yuffie and Tifa each seized her blanket and yanked it off her as Barret took her pillow.

Aerith turned over and opened her eyes. "What do you guys want?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they shouted excitedly.

"You were asleep for a long time." Yuffie said placing a hand on her hip. "Its already three!"

Aerith rubbed her eyes.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles," Tifa said, holding up a cake with sixteen candles in it.

Aerith smiled and closed her eyes to make a wish. When she formed it in her head, she blew out the candles and her relatives cheered.

"Here is your birthday present!" Barret said, handing her a box. Aerith placed it in her lap and opened it up. She removed the paper covering the item and pulled it out. Aerith gasped as she pulled out a long white gown; she stared at it in awe, not knowing what to say. She had never received such an extravagant gift before. It was always small things. She fingered the silky material, still unsure what to make of it.

"Try it on!" Yuffie crowed.

Aerith stood up, still holding the dress in her hand. Yuffie and Barret excused themselves from the room so Tifa could help her into the dress: it fell off her shoulders gracefully, and the bodice clung to her slim figure perfectly; the skirt fell down in cascades, gently brushing the floor. Tifa zipped up the back of the dress and then motioned the young girl to sit. Tifa undid her braid, which caused her long brown locks to come out in waves as she brushed it. Tifa took a white _[a white...? Ribbon?]_ and tied back several of her strands to keep some of her hair out of her face, while leaving it mostly loose, while tying the white materia with her hair, as Aerith usually did.

Aerith stood up when she was finished and walked out of the room to the kitchen, where Yuffie and Barret were. The moment they saw Aerith, they showered her with compliments. Aerith blushed: even though they always showered her with compliments, she had never gotten used to it.

"This is a beautiful gift." Aerith said, after the compliments died down. "I don't know what to say."

"Well. we have one more gift for you," Tifa stated, as she secretly pulled out a second box.

She handed the simple white box to her and Aerith smiled. Lifting the lid, she found the object obscured by tissue paper. Pushing it aside, she found the item inside. Aerith dropped the box, but held the object in both her hands. Her mouth hung open as she stared at the beautiful gold crown in her hand. It simplicity appealed to her, but why would her family give her a crown? Were they trying to make her feel like a princess, a wish she had when she was a child?

"Why are you giving me a crown?" Confusion was written all over the young girl's face.

"It suits you," Tifa smiled.

"You should have given me this when I was a child," Aerith laughed. "When I was a kid I wanted to be a princess. Don't get me wrong, the crown is beautiful, but I think I'm too old to play dress up."

She looked up at her aunts and uncle. She watched them stare at her with an uneasy look on their faces. They were itching to tell her something; she could see it. They wanted to tell her, but were either reluctant or unsure.

"What is it?" the emerald-eyed girl asked.

"Aerith," Barret began, "That crown is not a toy. It is real gold"

"What?" the girl gasped. "Why would you give me a gold crown? If you found gold, why make me a crown? Why not sell it and move out of this house? We would not have to work hard, and we can live in the castle towns. Why… why would you do this?"

Aerith stared at them as though they were insane. Barret looked at Tifa, silently asking her to take over in explaining to Aerith.

"Aerith, we have something to tell you." Tifa breathed deeply, steeling herself to the next words. "You do not belong here with us. You are not our niece. That crown is what you truly are. You are Princess Aerith of the Cetra."

Aerith's eyes went wide and the crown fell to the ground with a loud clatter. She looked between the three people she had come to known as her family with disbelief. Her hands began to tremble uncontrollably, forcing her to clutch the table.

"This isn't true," she said shaking her head.

"We kept you here to protect you," Yuffie piped up. "We are going to take you back to the palace where your mother and father are waiting."

Aerith was still shaking her head. How could they keep this from her for sixteen years? It made little to no sense. She was a princess of the nearby kingdom! She had dreamt of living in that palace when she was a child, believing she could be a princess; but that dream vanished when she became older, and now her dream was not a mere dream, but a reality! She could not understand how this could be happening. Then the thought of Cloud floated into her head. What would he think if he found out?

"This is a joke…" Aerith said staring at them frantically. The three shook their heads and remained silent. Aerith placed her hand on her forehead and again tried to make sense of all this.

"But," she began again, "what about my friends?" But as soon as the words were spoken, Aerith covered her mouth. She had forgotten about her so-called family members' rules about not talking to any strangers.

"WHAT?" Tifa blurted out, her face as pale as a ghost's. "We told you never to talk to anyone!"

"NO!" Aerith _yelled._ "I was tired of you guys keeping me here away from everyone. I was alone. I hated being here. I met Nanaki and Cait Sith and they watched over me. Then I met _him_."

"Him," Tifa parroted, the horror on her face growing.

"He's so sweet and gentle. He feels the same way as I do. He understood me! I love him!"

"You can't love him!" Tifa argued. "You're already engaged! You are engaged to the Prince of Nibelheim. This man you met… you can never see him again!"

Aerith's eyes went wide. She stared at Tifa for a moment, tears formed in her eyes. Tifa's eyes softened. She approached the girl but Aerith pushed past her, rushing into her room and slamming the door. She fell onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow, and cried. She screamed, "NO" repeatedly. Her whole life had become unraveled in one day. Everything she had believed was a lie. What was worse was she already was intended to be married.

Aerith had felt pain before. She fell down and got right back up. Yet, now the pain was inside her, so strong that it engulfed her. The weight of the pain of being lied to burned into her mind. Yet, the pain of not seeing Cloud and her love for him ignored put a weight far too heavy on her heart and soul.

X, X, X,

Author Note- Sorry for taking so long again! School is just killing me. I have no time to write. Anyway, enjoy and leave a review.

Revised: thanks for my beta for editing.


	7. The Curse Fulfilled

**Sleeping Cetra**

Chapter 7:

The Curse Fulfilled

Cloud was dressed in a navy zip up turtleneck with a single black sleeve and a shoulder guard. He placed on black pants with pockets near the knees, black boots and black gloves. Slipping two belts around his chest, he attached them to a long piece of leather. It made it look as if his left side was wearing a trench coat. The family crest rested on his shoulder guard, a beast with a ring his mouth. It was an awkward crest to say the least.

After dressing Cloud looking in the mirror and took a deep breath. He should have been dressed for the return of the Princess of the Cetra. The outfit he was supposed to wear was laid out for him on his bed. It was much more befitting for a Prince. Yet, the young prince was not going to meet her. No, he had decided last night he would not follow his mother's wishes and marry some woman he never met. No, he wanted to be Aerith more.

Cloud exited his room. He expected Vincent to be guarding the door but he was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps his mother expected her son to be more obedient. The young prince began to walk down the hall, excited.

"CLOUD," Zack called out to his brother. "Where do you think you're going?"

Cloud groaned and turned to face his older brother. Zack was dressed in his royal garb, a gold crown on his head. He looked regal in every aspect as well as handsome. Despite the fact his hair was unruly as ever.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked.

"Mother told me to come get you," Zack said. "Why aren't you dressed yet? You're meeting the Princess of the Cetra."

"No I'm not." Cloud stated, simply.

"WHAT?"

"I'm not marrying her and I'm not going to rule the Kingdom of the Cetra. I'm tired of being told what to do."

Zack grabbed his brother's arm only to have Cloud break free easy. The younger brother glared coldly at his sibling. Zack stared back.

"And where are you going?" Zack asked.

"To meet the girl I want to marry."

Without warning Cloud reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a materia. He knew that someone would try to stop him. Sadly, it had to be his brother. He used it so fast that Zack found himself paralyzed. His legs fell from beneath him and he was now lying on the ground unable to move. He could not even talk. In his head, Zack was cursing, not because of what Cloud had done, but for being stupid and unprepared. When they had been little, the two often were scolded for using materia on each other.

"Sorry brother, but I am going to live my life." With that, Cloud left, leaving his brother in a bind.

**X, X, X,**

"Are you positive?" Sephiroth asked sitting in his throne. His eyes traveled between the three kneeling men before him. Behind them was their pack of fiends.

"We are certain," Kadaj spoke. "It was her leaving the Ancient Forest. Even more interesting was her pleas to see a man she is in love with."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. He knew of the curse he put on the princess. However, he knew the three meddling good for nothings changed his killing curse into nothing more than a sleeping curse. The counter spell for it was a single kiss and Sephiroth would not have it.

"We will deal with princess first." Sephiroth grinned wickedly.

**X, X, X,**

Heartbreaking as it was, Tifa, Yuffie and Barret had taken Aerith back to her palace in secret. She begged and pleaded to stay in the small cottage and wait for the man she was in love with but it fell on deaf ears.

They snuck inside under the night sky to the tower where they found her room where she only once slept in as a baby. The room was now furnished with a large bed with spectacular beddings, several pillows, and large canopy with a see through curtain. There was a large plush carpet the color of roses and several dressers, a vanity, a closet, a bathroom, and large tapestries all over the walls.

They sat Aerith at the vanity, and Tifa brushes out her long locks before placing the crown on her head. Aerith looked beautiful in her long white dress. She belonged in this world and not in some cottage in the forest.

"Aerith you look so pretty." Yuffie said, but the girl remained silent.

Her eyes began to water and soon she burst into tears. Yuffie took a step to comfort the girl when Tifa stopped her. Yuffie looked at her and shook her head. However, Tifa took both Barret and Yuffie from the room.

Aerith sat crying on her vanity. When she was a child, she dreamt of being a princess but now it seemed like a nightmare. Everything was happening so fast. Her life had all been a sham and she did not even know why. She did not care. All she cared about was Cloud. She would never see him again and when he found the tiny cottage abandoned he would be heartbroken, like she was now.

Just then, the sound of footsteps approached her. Aerith picked up her head wondering if her aunts or uncle we are coming to tell her that it was time. However, instead she found a little boy with curly brown hair walking past her room. Yet, Aerith had not noticed the doorway before, nor that the door was open. Perhaps she had been too upset to notice or care. The boy stopped and looked at her.

"I'm scared," he spoke sadly, as if he was about to cry.

Aerith wiped her tears. She stood up, her new white dress spilled over her, covering her simple white slippers. She walked over to the boy and saw the hallway was dark one while the other way led to stairs.

"Brother is up there." The boy pointed to the stairs. "I'm scared."

Aerith's heart went out to the boy as he buried his small hands into his face. Aerith gently held out her hand and smiled at him. His brown hair dangled over his face as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'll help you find him." she insisted.

He smiled at her and stopped his crying. The boy took her hand and together they walked up the long twisted staircase. Aerith led the way but unseen to her was the smile on the boy's face began to twist into a sick sadistic smile. Just as Aerith turned the corner, the mysterious doorway vanished leaving her room the way it was when she had entered. Yet, now Loz and Yazoo stood to keep watch just in case someone attempted to interfere.

Aerith and the boy traveled up the stairs, which seemed to be endless. The young princess did not even know what her castle was like. Yet, she was curious to where this led and why someone would go this way. Aerith stopped for a moment causing the boy to stiffen. She took a moment to rest her legs. She had walked a great deal, in what seemed like an endless staircase. Not to mention she was not accustomed to wearing shoes that were not boots.

"Please help me find my brother," the boy beckoned.

Aerith smiled, "I'll try."

**X, X, X,**

Outside Aerith's room Barret was staring out the window knowing very well that time was almost up. Tifa was pacing back and forth while Yuffie was anxiously waiting for the sixteen years to be over. It was nerve racking. Yet, after all this time, the spell would be broken. Aerith would be safe, the one thing the three were trusted to do.

"Should we get Aerith out there?" asked Yuffie.

"Yes, but… I wonder if Aerith is all right." Tifa said sadly.

Yuffie and Barret frowned. It was heartbreaking seeing Aerith, who always seem to smile look so sad. Yet, Aerith was under their protection not their child. The King and Queen had reluctantly given her up to save her. All three of them wanted Aerith to be happy above all but Aerith was betrothed to the Prince of Nibelheim. They were in no place allowed to dictate on whom Aerith could marry, after all they did know about the betrothal beforehand.

"We can't do anything," Barret said sadly. "Aerith is not our kid but maybe we can talk to the King and Queen."

"Yeah and end the engagement."

"We can't… it is not our place to say," Tifa said. "After today Aerith is no longer our concern we have to face it. We know how much this hurts but Aerith will get over her crush on this man. After all had we not cooped her up without any contact from other people, she might not have fallen for this man.

Tifa sighed. "Come on let's get this over with."

Tifa walked over to the door and grabbed the handle but before she even turned it, Yuffie grabbed her arm. Tifa turned to look at her and noticed she was on the verge of tears.

"But Aerith is only human, how can they force her to marry someone like this. She just found out she is a princess." Yuffie was about to bawl when Barret places a hand on her shoulder. The shortest girl turned around and hugged him tightly.

"I feel the same way but…" As Tifa attempted to open the door, she found it locked. She jiggled the knob. Barret and Yuffie hearing this turned around. Tifa began pounding on the door in alarm.

"Aerith open the door." Tifa said sternly. However, when the girl did not respond Tifa began pounding as hard as she could demanding the door be opened.

"Something is wrong," Barret said.

"Stand back!" Tifa warned.

Yuffie and Barret moved and Tifa took a step back. She measured up the door and then with one swift kick the door broke open landing on the floor. The three rushed in to find no sign of Aerith.

"Such a shame, they broke the Princess' door," Said Yazoo.

"Now she won't get privacy." Loz commented.

Tifa, Yuffie, and Barret stared in disbelief at the two men. The resemblance to Sephiroth was uncanny. The silver hair, the pale skin, and the tendency to wear all black made them look like Sephiroth lackeys.

"Where is the Princess?" Tifa demanded.

Yazoo gave a cold chuckle, his head tilting to the side. Loz merely grinned not at all intimidated by them.

"About to meet her end," Yazoo finally said.

Without warning, Tifa lunged into the air and aimed a kick strait into Yazoo's face. Before she could make contact, the longhaired lackey moved swiftly out of the way and gracefully stood next to her.

"BASTARD!" Tifa went to punch him only to find Loz was there and caught her fist. He swung her around like a rag doll and sending her flying into Barret and Yuffie. The three landed in a heap on the floor. Loz laughed.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Tifa demanded launching herself up followed closely by Barret and Yuffie. Tifa and Loz went into a head-to-head fight ducking and punching one another. Yazoo on the other hand merely danced between both Yuffie and Barret's attacks with ease.

"Brother has been waiting for a really long time to see her!" Loz said dodging one of Tifa's attacks.

"Yes, brother was quite upset that you eluded him for so long but now he will finish what he started sixteen years ago." Yazoo explained. "Sephiroth will kill her."

**X, X, X,**

Finally reaching the top of the stairs Aerith found herself in front of a closed door with a key in the door. She turned to the boy who was hiding behind her, frightened.

"Is he in there?" Aerith asked.

The boy nodded. Aerith reached over and unlocked the door. Pushing it open, she walked inside a small circular room with a single window over looking the castle wall. Sitting in the center of the room was a single figure huddled under a black cloak. Aerith took a step forward wondering what he was doing locked in this room.

"Excuse me?" she said softly.

"I've waited for a long time to see you, Princess" The figure spoke. "In fact I have waited for you for sixteen years."

His voice was deep and emotionless. Aerith watched as he slowly stood up. When he turned around his silver hair fell in long cascades down his back. The thing Aerith mistook for a cloak was actually a single wing with countless black feathers. Several of them floated to the floor. Aerith stared at the feathers and suddenly fear washed over her.

She took a step back and turned to leave when she crashed strait into someone. Aerith spun around and saw no sign of the little boy but now a shoulder length silver haired man. He looked like the man standing behind her only with shorter hair. Aerith gasped and took a step back from him. What was going on? Why had these men led her up here? Confusion and fear filled her.

Sephiroth unsheathed his sword and stared at the girl from the back. Without hesitation, he brought his sword strait through her back and out the other side. Aerith felt the sword pierce instantly. Instead of screaming or crying out for someone to help her, the young princess felt her body grow heavy, her eyes droopy. Aerith fell limp with the sword the only thing supporting her as she fell to her knees.

**X, X, X,**

Down in the bedroom, Loz and Yazoo found themselves back against the wall. Tifa had her fists gripped tightly, Barret had his gun aiming at them, and Yuffie was ready to throw her shurikan. Suddenly a smirk appeared on both men's faces.

"You are too late." Yazoo said tonelessly. "Brother has her."

Without warning Tifa leapt into the air and kicked both Yazoo and Loz through the wall. Yazoo and Loz quickly recovered and ran up long stone staircase, their voices echoing taunts.

"HURRY!" Tifa said running after them, Barret and Yuffie at her heels.

Once they reached the top of the stairs the burst through the door to find Sephiroth standing before them. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo were standing behind him each looking sadistic. Sephiroth's long black wing hung in front of him obscuring his lower body.

"You thought you could hide her from me," he voice was low. "Now you're too late!"

His wing moved away and there was Aerith, face down on the floor. Her body was rigid and her long brown hair in a mass covering her. No blood contaminated her white gown, which reduced the already horrific look. The only thing was a cut in the dress from the sword. Sephiroth let out a sadistic laugh as he and his accomplices disappeared.

The trio stared at the body lying before them. Tifa approached her and rolled her over a small gasp escaping her lips. Aerith's skin was pale and cold. Yuffie fell to her knees and began sobbing controllably. Barret felt his legs begin to grow weak causing him to grip the wall. He turned to face it and began crying into his arm while his gun arm banged hard on the wall. Tifa hugged the young princess in her arms a few tears splatter on her face.

"We failed…" Barret bawled, "SON OF A BITCH!"

Yuffie was sobbing so hard she could not even talk but Tifa on the other hand lifted Aerith in her arms. She turned around and looked at Barret and Yuffie, her dark eyes hiding back her tears.

"Barret!" Tifa snapped. "Take Aerith, Yuffie stop crying!"

The two stood up unsure what to think of but they did what they were told. Barret carefully carried Aerith in his arms. Yuffie stood up wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

The two followed Aerith back down to the bedroom. Tifa looked outside the bedroom door and waved them all to follow. Barret and Yuffie followed the raven-haired girl down the deserted corridor until the came to another stone staircase. The climbed it until the found a small room at the top of the tower. In the room was a simple bed covered in yellow blankets and puffy white pillows.

"Hey this is the room where I stayed," Yuffie noted, remembering the night she spent in this high tower as a guest.

"Why are we here?" Barret asked.

Tifa was staring out the window. Everyone was outside waiting the arrival of Aerith. All of them were ready to reunite with their beloved Princess. Her hand was trembling as she watched the sun almost disappearing behind the horizon.

Barret gently laid Aerith down on the bed. Her hair spilled across the pillow and her white dress spread across the bed. He sadly stroked the girl's cheek, feeling how cold it was. Even in her sleep, she looked like an angel. Yuffie placed the crown on her head, which she gathered up from the ground.

"They're waiting for her," Tifa spoke sadly. "We can't let them see Aerith. We have to… stall them!"

"But how," Yuffie asked. "We can't just make an excuse."

Tifa racked her brain for an answer. It was late and she wished people would just go away. It would have been easier had it just been the king and queen waiting. No everyone in the castle was waiting for her return. Looking back at Aerith Tifa then pulled out one of her materia.

"We'll put them all to sleep!" Tifa said. "Yuffie you make sure no one but Barret and I come back into this room. We'll put the entire castle to sleep with this materia."

"But Tifa the longest the sleeping materia would last is maybe until morning!" Yuffie said.

"It'll buy us time!" she said firmly.

Barret and Yuffie looked at each other. They really had no other idea.

**X, X, X,**

Deep in the forest, Cloud was riding Choco directly to the cottage where Aerith had instructed him to go. He was nervous on meeting Aerith's family, since after all she avoided him meeting them for a long time. Not to mention that after his departure from the castle, he was sure, Vincent would be searching for him. Upon arriving at the cottage, he slipped off Choco and tied to a tree branch. He pulled out a beautiful red rose that he would give Aerith for her birthday. He decided on a rose because of what it symbolized and it was true. He did love her very much and not some Princess he never met.

Looking over at the house, he admitted it looked cozy and inviting. However, it seemed very quiet. He almost was worried no one was home if not for the light coming from the window. The young Prince approached the door and knocked gently. He heard nothing from inside. He knocked again and a moment later, the door opened. Cloud turned to Choco and smiled as he walked into the cottage.

Not to far from the cottage Cait Sith and Nanaki were sitting both quite sad of seeing Aerith leaving the forest. Sitting outside the window and hearing the news was depressing. The two had grown quite fond of the girl and the thought of never seeing her again dampened their mood.

"Too bad when Cloud comes back he'll be heartbroken," Cait Sith said sadly.

"Indeed, Cloud is probably their knocking on the door as we…"

Just then, Nanaki growled and spun around to see a man cloaked in red with long black hair and red eyes looking at him. He was sitting on a black Chocobo, his golden claw holding onto the reins.

"Do not be alarmed," he spoke. "I am Vincent Valentine head of the royal guard. I heard you speaking of his highness Prince Cloud."

"Prince Cloud?" Nanaki said in confusion. "Cloud is no prince."

"I assure you his royal highness is this Cloud you speak of. He has a rather sour point with his title. I have been sent to retrieve him."

"Wait a minute… so you're saying…" Cait Sith began.

Before he could finish his thought there was a loud explosion. The three all turned to see smoke coming from not to far. Then there was a loud squawking, like that of a Chocobo. The direction was coming from the cottage. The three looked back at each other and as if they knew what they were thinking, all three ran to the cottage.

At the cottage, Cloud was lying on the ground, his arms and legs bound tightly while he lay unconscious. Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo had ambushed him upon entry. Before Cloud could even react, Kadaj had shot him with a fireball sending him flying into the wall and catching the cottage on fire. Loz, on Sephiroth's command, carried Cloud over his shoulder, taking him as their prisoner. Sephiroth was surprised to find the person the Princess was in love with, was in fact the man she was supposed to marry.

Once outside, the four met with Nanaki, Cait Sith, and Vincent. Vincent had dismounted his black Chocobo and was now aiming his gun at Sephiroth. Nanaki was growling, his stance in a fierce position, while Cait Sith put his tiny hands into tight fists.

"Well if it isn't the captain if guard," Sephiroth mused. Kadaj and Loz snickered.

"Let go of Prince Cloud or I will kill you." Vincent growled.

"I don't think so." Sephiroth replied. "We can't have his highness ruining my plan. So instead I think you'll have to kill me."

Vincent pulled his trigger but as he did, Yazoo had pulled out his gun and shot at Vincent, hitting him in the shoulder. The next thing the captain of the guard new he was sent flying into the cabin by Loz who was still holding onto Cloud. Kadaj used his creepers to dispatch of Nanaki and Cait Sith, who were easily being overcome by the massive amount of monsters.

Sephiroth laughed as Nanaki wailed in pain as the creeper's jaws wrapped around his neck. He then turned around at the cottage that was still on fire and with a sudden flash of light the ground trembled and the cottage collapsed. Still inside was Vincent, now buried beneath the rubble.

**X, X, X,**

Back at the castle, both Tifa and Barret had run across the rooftops and hallways of the castle putting everyone to sleep using the materia. When they returned to the tower, they noticed the room was decorated with flowers.

"Yuffie," Tifa scolded, "Why did you leave the room?"

Yuffie placed a large bouquet of yellow and white lilies on the dressers. She had sprinkled flower petals all around the bed and even laid them around Aerith. All the flowers the three had brought from their tiny cottage were now in this room.

"It just seemed appropriate." Yuffie said sadly. Barret and Tifa looked around and silently agreed. Aerith looked like an angel sleeping silently amongst the petals. Tifa approached the bed and took Aerith's hand in her own. The cold feeling in her hand made her sad, the feeling that she failed her.

"Isn't there anyway we can save her?" Barret asked.

"Only if the guy Aerith loves kisses her…" Tifa frowned.

"So let's get Prince Cloud up here and kiss her." Yuffie said excitedly.

"But Aerith is BETROTHED to him." Tifa corrected. "She does not love him. She loves the guy she met in… the woods… we have to get to the woods!"

"What why?" Barret asked.

"Aerith said that guy she met in the woods would be there for her dinner!" Tifa said.

The three looked excitedly at one another. They could drag the young man here and rectify their mistake and no one would be the wiser. Carefully Tifa folded the young girls' hands together over her chest as if she were praying. Taking one last look at the sleeping princess, they exited the tower closing the door behind them.

**X, X, X,**

Author Note- After watching Sleeping Beauty again I needed to write this part. I am going to guess that there will be about three more chapters left in the story. I rather did (yet again) a bad job at proofreading. Between this and school, time is definitely not on my side. Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review.


	8. The Rescue

**Sleeping Cetra**

**Chapter 8**

**The Rescue**

Cloud awoke, unable to move. His head was pounding as though someone was beating a drum in his brain, and it throbbed painfully. His eyes focused, adjusting to the dim light, and he found himself in an unknown place. It was a dank, small, stone room. Chains decorated it. It was definitely a holding cell. Cloud shifted his blue eye to his hands and noticed his wrists were bound to the wall. His ankles were stuck against the wall as well, keeping him from budging them an inch.

The last thing the young prince remembered was entering the cottage. He walked in expecting to see Aerith welcoming him, but instead there was a figure in the shadow, before all went black.

Questions flooded him. Why did someone do this to him? What about Aerith, was she here too? Cloud tried to break free, but the chains were too strong from him. He kept trying because the only thing on his mind now was Aerith, and whether or not she was all right. Unnoticed to him, a small puddle was forming at his feet.

Suddenly, the door to his holding cell opened. Cloud's eyes moved to the door to see a figure with half of his body covered in shadow. Cloud could see his black pants, long coat, and boots, but his face remained concealed. The man chuckled at the sight of Cloud, angering the blond prince.

"Who are you?" the prince demanded.

"Don't you like your room, Your Highness?" the man replied mockingly.

"Why are you doing this to me? Who are you? Show yourself!"

The figure smirked and stepped down the steps into the deep cell. The light coming from the single small window was enough to allow Cloud to see his captor's face. Cloud's eyes widened, and his mind raced back to the time when he was a small child. He was in the throne room of the Cetra castle. This man was walking across toward the cradle where the newborn princess was, his sadistic smile showing as he pulled out a black feather from his back, and how his curse sent her into hiding.

"It was you!" Cloud yelled. "You're the one who cursed the Princess of the Cetra!"

Sephiroth smirked.

"What do you want from me?" Cloud demanded again.

Sephiroth moved down and was now inches away from Cloud. The young prince stared at him without fear. The only thing on his mind was what this demon of a man could want with him.

"Why, I'm only keeping you away from the Cetra Princess," he finally explained.

"Why?" Cloud countered.

"Because only her true love can awaken her."

Cloud snorted a laugh. "Well, you have the wrong person. I am not in love with the Princess. I've never even met her."

Unbeknownstto Cloud, the puddle of water on the floor had moved up a few centimeters. Sephiroth took a step back onto the steps. He grinned and then held out his hand holding out a black orb.

Suddenly, the orb began to illuminate. Cloud squinted, his eyes flinching from the brightness, but when the light died down a bit, he saw a person in the orb. He stared at it, unsure, until he realized just who it was.

Inside the orb was Aerith. She was lying in a bed and seemed to be sleeping. Flowers decorated the space around her, and her brown hair was spread across her pillow. Her features were pale, but she looked so peaceful, like an angel. Suddenly, her image vanished and Sephiroth placed the orb in his pocket. Cloud eyes glanced up at him fiercely.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" he shouted more than asked.

Sephiroth laughed, "Don't worry, she's not dead… yet. Unfortunately, I could not kill her as I planned. If it were not for her meddling guardians, she would be dead as we speak. However, if she can never wake up, she might as well be dead and that, Prince Cloud, is why you are here."

He looked down at the ground. The water was slowly rising. Sephiroth took another step up.

"I don't think you can notice but water is slowly pouring inside," the silver haired man explained.

"Within five hours, Your Highness, the water will reach above your head, and in your current state I do not believe you can hold your breath long enough for it to drain. Goodbye, Your Highness; I hope you enjoy your last few hours."

Sephiroth exited the room, shutting the dungeon door behind him, and locking it. Cloud tried desperately to budge, but he could not move from the restraints. He cursed loudly and continued to struggle, but to no avail.

The young prince leaned his head back and looked up at the single window. He could not believe what was happening. Aerith was the Princess. Now he was trapped here in some unknown place, while she lay practically dying.

X, X, X,

Tifa, Barret, and Yuffie hurried through the forest on _borrowed _Chocobos. The three had to reach the cabin fast, knowing that if Sephiroth knew about the man, everything could be over. Just as they were nearing their old home, Yuffie let out a loud gasp. The three looked back and saw her pointing up to the sky. The three glanced up to see a large cloud of black smoke filling the air. The three urged their Chocobos faster.

Once they reached the clearing to their home, the Chocobos skidded to a halt and the three jumped off. The three watched in horror to see their cabin burning and a pack of monsters attacking two creatures they had never seen before.

Nanaki and Cait Sith were backed into a corner. Nanaki was bleeding from the neck and Cait Sith favoring his arm. Yuffie gasped at the sight. Without thinking, Barret shot out several rounds with his gun at the beasts. The creatures dodged them easily. Nanaki and Cait Sith escaped to the guardians' side.

"Who are you guys?" Tifa questioned. "What happened here?"

"We are Aerith's friends," Cait Sith spoke. "These weird men came here and…"

Before he could finish, Nanaki slumped to the ground in pain. Suddenly, the pack of monsters all began to rush at the group. Their speed was amazing, as well as their outstanding agility. Yuffie threw her weapon at them; however, one of the creatures grabbed it in its jaws and flung it away.

"AH!" Yuffie screamed in shock.

One of the Creepers lunged at Tifa, but she sent a well-placed kick into its face. However, one of them snuck up from her side and clamped onto her arm. The raven-haired girl screamed as she was dragged to the ground. Barret using his gun arm slammed the hard metal against the creature's skull.

The five looked around. They were surrounded. The creepers moved closer, snarling at them. Their fangs showed blood and their eyes glinted their urge to kill. Just as they where about to attack, a gigantic creature emerged from the rubble of the burnt down cottage. The rubble from the cottage was sent flying in every direction and all anyone could do was stare at the monstrous form. It had a pale white face with glowing yellow eyes. Enormous crimson gargoyle-like wings flapped behind him. His body looked like a crimson armor with one long, pale arm and another with a golden claw. On the creature's head, a crimson red crown-like object with twisted into spires.

The creature led out a monstrous scream, gaining all the attentions of the Creepers. The all turned and in one quick motion, viciously attacked. The creature slashed at several that jumped in the air at him, slicing them in half. He tore through them like a knife through butter, his strength and power impressive, yet scary. Once all the Creepers lay dead, the creature looked at the five.

Tifa, although hurt, took a battle stance while Barret aimed his gun. There was an unnerving silence as the five stared back at the Creature. His golden eyes were unblinking. A small breeze blew pass them and then, the figures eyes blinked and his exterior dissolved. Long waves of ebony hair, ruby red eyes, and a long, lean body shrouded in red and black appeared. His one hand, as the creature, was a golden claw, while the other was normal.

"Now you know why I am Captain of the Guard for the Kingdom of the Nibelheim," he said quietly.

Tifa and Barret lowered their defenses. Vincent walked over to them, pulled out a small pale green material, and held it up to Tifa's arm, healing her. He did that to each of the five until all their wounds were gone. Vincent towered over almost everyone save for Barret, who was taller. Yet, the intimidation this man brought was frightening. He wielded raw power, and his eyes were like twin pools of blood. One could look into them and instantly feel fear rise throughout them.

He stared at each of them, his face a mask that held no emotion. He looked between all of them and

stopped at the red creature with a tail of fire. Nanaki rose his head up as if waiting to answer a question that the Captain of the Guard might possess.

"Prince Cloud has been seeing a peasant here?" he asked. Tifa swallowed hard.

"Yes, and these are her guardians."

"THE GUY AERITH LIKES IS PRINCE CLOUD?" Yuffie blurted out. "WE'RE NOT IN TROUBLE!"

Barret and Tifa both let out a sigh of relief and Vincent, although he did not express it, was relieved as well. He was supposed to keep Cloud in check.

"So where is His Highness? We need his help because…" Yuffie began but Barret quickly shut her up.

"His Highness was kidnapped by Sephiroth." Vincent replied.

Barret cursed. Vincent arched an eyebrow in his direction. Cait Sith and Nanaki looked questionably.

Sighing, Tifa realized the truth would come out. Therefore, she explained to them the circumstances.

The group looked at one another. There was only one conclusion: save Cloud. However, there was one problem. How could the group get to the castle where Sephiroth lived? It was on another continent and built on top of a mountain.

"It would take us days or weeks to even get to the continent, and who knows how long Prince Cloud has to live!" Yuffie whined in frustration.

"I believe I have an idea," said Vincent.

X, X, X,

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" shouted Cid in indignation and disbelief, standing on the entry ramp to his airship.

Vincent's bright idea was to get Cid to fly his airship to Sephiroth's mountain lair. Cid stared at them as though they were crazy.

"There is no way in _hell_ am I taking my airship to that place. It took me forever to build this, and I'm not about to let it get destroyed!"

"We need to save the Princess of the Cetra and Prince Cloud!" Tifa pleaded.

"That is NOT my problem!" Cid said, turning around. "We would never make it. He would blow us out of the sky the moment he sees us!"

Vincent grabbed Cid by the arm and lifted him off the ground. Cid let out a string of curse words. The group looked threatening at Cid, who was still screaming "no" repeatedly at them.

"You may not have to take orders from either kingdom." Vincent said slowly. "But if you do not help us, we will take this airship, whether you like it or not."

Cid sighed and looked down as Vincent gently placed him back on the ground. He shook his head several times. Nanaki stopped at Cid and looked him in the eyes with his one good eye.

"Aerith found you amazing… I see no reason why."

The group slowly boarded the airship, passing him by. The headed onto the deck and Yuffie screamed in amazement she ran up and down the ship. The others looked in awe. Never in their life had they come across something so incredible.

"You know you're going to need a pilot," Cid called from the door, "since I highly doubt any of you know how to fly."

The group welcomed the pilot happily. He took to the controls and began his airship for flight. Yuffie excited stared out the window.

X, X, X,

Cloud closed his eyes, the water already at his knees. He had tried desperately to again break the restraints, but to no avail. Cloud hung his head forward, frustration consuming him.

X, X, X,

Sephiroth sat atop his throne, proud of accomplishing his goals. The young Prince Cloud was in his clutches and the Princess Aerith was in eternal sleep. Nothing could possibly destroy the feeling of success inside the evil man. He looked down at his servants, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. Each of them did their part in finding the princess.

"Once the Prince is dead, we will invade the Kingdom of Nibelheim and burn it to the ground," Sephiroth declared. "Once destroyed, we will then wipe out the Kingdom of Cetra. Then, we will find their most precious treasure, the white materia."

"For what, my lord?" asked Kadaj.

Sephiroth smirked, and held out his hand. An ominous black light formed in his palm, and a materia as black as the darkest night appeared in his hand.

"To make sure my plans do not fail," he said. "I will use this black materia to call down Meteor and finish what my dear mother had tried to do, before those infernal Cetra interfered."

X, X, X,

"So you're saying that Sephiroth's mother Jenova tried to destroy the planet?" Tifa asked Vincent.

"Yes, the Kingdom of Nibelheim and Cetra have had close ties for many years. Yet, only the royal families are suppose to know; however, under current circumstances, the Queen informed me as well."

As Vincent explained, the group listened well. Cid also paid attention as he piloted the airship, still feeling it was a bad idea to go to Sephiroth's own territory. Nanaki was curled on the floor, enjoying

Yuffie scratching him behind the ears. Cait Sith was nearby playing with a set of tarot cards, hoping to see a good fortune to come. Barret was sitting in one of the chairs near Cid.

"Jenova was corrupt," Vincent continued. "She waged war on the Cetra believing, that they were the cause of her people to be dying out by a disease."

"Disease?" Yuffie questioned.

"The disease was not curable. At least, there is no known cure. Jenova insanely sent her armies to destroy the Cetra, but even her armies were sick, and slowly dying as well. Near the end of the war, Jenova made a last ditch effort to win by using a materia only known as "the black materia" to finish off the Cetra and the planet. However, the Cetra were able to repel it."

"How did they do that?" Barret asked.

"I do not know," Vincent said quietly.

"And I thought Sephiroth wanted the Cetra throne." Tifa frowned.

Cid smirked and let out a brief, barking laugh. "No shit he wants that too, but that nut case has too many screws loose in his head. He'll probably end up destroying the whole world."

Tifa hung her head. Barret and Yuffie could tell she felt responsible for this mess. Then again, those two did as well. Yet, they were determined to free the Prince and rescue Aerith. They just had to.

"Hey, we're coming up to the mountain palace," Cid announced.

Everyone stood up and saw the massive structure embedded into the mountain. The area around the mountain looked devastating and completely uninhabitable. The earth screamed of pain and suffering.

The group could feel the horrors the Jenovians must have suffered. The pain of disease wiping out an entire kingdom echoed to them.

"So how are we going to get in there without being noticed?" asked Cid.

"I've got an idea!" Tifa said. "Get as low as you can to the water. The Chocobos we borrowed can run across water."

Cid lowered the ship as low as it could go without having the hatch open up into the water. Tifa climbed on a Chocobo along side Vincent, who was on his black one. Barret and Yuffie shared one* while Cid rode one with Cait Sith and Nanaki. They traveled across the water quickly, hoping they were not spotted.

They traveled along the water until they reached the land. They spread out, hoping to find an entrance into the castle. Yuffie and Barret went along the water edge of the mountain and found no way to climb up, for it was too* steep and there was nothing to grasp. Nanaki, who was now running alongside Cid, traveled along the northern side but found it too dangerous to climb. The mountain terrain there was unstable, posing the problem of being crushed.

Tifa and Vincent had more luck than the others did. They discovered a cave opening a few meters up. The terrain did not seem as dangerous as the other sides and it seemed like the best bet. Leaving their Chocobos behind, the seven made their climb up the mountain. Upon reaching the cave, the group moved on, using the handy fire materia to light the way. The cave twisted and turned downwards until the group came to a large cavern with a underground lake.

"Do you think we're under the castle?" Tifa asked Vincent.

"If we are, I don't think Sephiroth knows about this," Vincent observed. "No way out but the way we came in."

"We're running out of time!" Barret voiced loudly. "I'll just make one!"

Before anyone could object, Barret took out an earth materia and split open the wall. The splitting caused the ceiling rocks to shake and fall. The group scrambled, trying to avoid the rocks. When the shaking finally stopped, Tifa smacked the materia away from Barret.

"Are you crazy? You could have killed us!" she snapped.

"Look! There is a hole in the ceiling, and I see light!" Yuffie exclaimed. "How do we get up there?"

Nanaki rushed up and jumped across the falling rocks, which conveniently made a path up the hole. He poked his head out and looked around before deeming it clear of any guards. The group followed his lead, jumping up the rock path and through the hole, and found themselves inside Sephiroth's castle.

"Now we have to find Cloud," Cait Sith said.

"Easier said then done, he could be anywhere!" Yuffie whined.

Nanaki sniffed the ground several times. The group watched him, hoping he could pick up the scent.

He sniffed the air and then let out a growl.

"Someone is coming!" he whispered.

Nanaki turned around and headed down the hall. The group followed and quickly darted into a room.

Quietly they pressed themselves against the wall of the door and listened as they heard footsteps.

Outside the door, Yazoo and Loz were walking, obviously sent to see what the noise was.

"An earthquake?" Loz questioned.

"Possibly…" They heard Yazoo's faint reply. "I shall tell our brother. You should go check on the Prince. We do not want anything to happen to brother's plans now."

Yazoo and Loz separated. Seeing their chance, the group followed Loz quietly down the castle, hoping he would lead them to where Cloud was. As they walked deeper and deeper into the castle, Loz stopped shortly. Vincent noticed the change in Loz and without hesitating, charged forward and hit the young man.

Loz went sailing into a wall but he got back up, wiping the side of his face where Vincent had punched him. Suddenly, four large Creepers appeared out of the ground and grabbed Vincent, tearing at his red cloak. Realizing he needed help, Nanaki charged forward and pounced one of them, chomping down on the neck and strangling the life out of it. Cid used his spear and stabbed one through the snout, and then flung him into a wall. Barret fired bullets at one, rattling it into dust. Vincent used his free hand, grabbed the last remaining Creeper, and threw him at Loz. Before Loz could recover, Tifa charged forward and sent three punches at him before slamming a hard sidekick at him, sending him through a wall.

"We need to hurry!" Vincent ordered. "If he realized we're here, more guards could show up!"

X, X, X,

Down in his holding cell, the water was now surrounding Cloud's head. He tilted his head up as it splashed over his face. Again, desperately, he tried to break the restraints but they were too much. Fear and panic began to consume the young prince. He was going to die. He was going to die without seeing Aerith one last time, and he would never be able to tell her that he loved her.

The water splashed over his face again and into his nose. The prince coughed and snorted out the water and stretched his neck, trying to keep his face out of water as long as possible. However, the water was getting too high. He could no longer delay it. The water rushed over his him, submerging him completely.

X, X, X,

"I FOUND THE CELLS!" Barret called out.

The gang all rushed from different halls. Cait Sith himself found the large sword that Cloud always carried with him. He dragged it behind him as he watched Barret break open the door to the holding cells. They ran down the hall breaking open each door and looking for Prince. Several of them were also submerged in water, causing the group to have to make sure the prince was not in them.

"I found him!" Tifa called.

The raven-haired girl kicked the door off its hinges and ran inside the flooded room. Horrified, she found the young prince under the water, his head lolling back and forth. She screamed in terror just as Barret and Vincent entered the room. Without thinking, Barret charged his gun and blasted a whole in the side of the wall. The wall broke away and the water gushed out, draining the room. Luckily, the water came from beneath the castle.

"Oh my god, we're too late!" Yuffie said in hysterics.

Vincent stepped forward and with one good slap, hit Cloud so hard that the water came out of his mouth. The young Prince coughed up the water and slowly looked up at the group. He let out a groan and muttered something.

"Hold on," Vincent said grabbing the chains that restrained him. With his claw hand, he snapped the chains easily, freeing the prince. He grabbed his highness by the shoulder and helped him up.

"Vincent…" Cloud muttered. "The Princess… I want to marry her now."

"I figured," the captain of the guard replied.

After Cloud got himself together, he no longer required Vincent to help him. Now rescued, they had to make their escape. Whistling out the broken wall, the group of Chocobos rushed over and stood on the water, waiting for them. No matter how it was possible, the groups were thankful some Chocobos could walk on water. Carefully climbing down the side the group got onto their Chocobos. Choco was much happier, having Cloud back. As they rode across the water back to the airship, Cloud looked back at Tifa, who was sharing his Chocobo.

"Is she all right?" he asked, referring to Aerith.

"She's safe at the Cetra palace," Tifa confirmed.

Cloud sighed with relief and the entered the Highwind. Cid ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the deck. He quickly piloted the airship higher into the air and closed the entrance ramp.

"Once we get to the Cetra Palace, we will take you to Aerith," Tifa explained. "She is in the highest tower, safe and sound. She is asleep, the curse came true; but you can wake her up!"

"Me…?" Cloud asked.

"Yup," Yuffie giggled. "All you have to do is…"

Suddenly, the ship rocked violent as if something hit it. Suddenly a project screen appeared showing the castle. It focused on a lone figure on a balcony glaring at them.

"DAMN! He spotted us!" Cid cursed.

Loz had very well got word to Sephiroth that the prisoner escaped, and he was not happy. He dropped the lighting materia, for now they were out of range, and retrieved another one, shining blood red. He held it out and the dark clouds parted, creating a circle. Soaring down at an insane speed, a large dragon-like creature appeared, showing black scales with an orange belly, black and purplish wings; a long, whip-like tail, and sharp black claws came out from the creature. Sephiroth pointed it toward the ship. The creature flapped its wings and faced the ship. It stretched out its long neck and opened its mouth. A large ball of energy began to form and then, once large enough, the creature sent it soaring at the Highwind.

**X, X, X,**

**Author note- Hey everyone, how is it going? Happy New Year to you all. Also, I hope you like this chapter, about 1-2 more until it's done. Anyway, please leave a review.**

_Revised- Thanks for my beta for editing my story._


	9. One Winged Angel

**Sleeping Cetra**

**Chapter 9**

**One Winged Angel**

Cid veered hard to the **starboard,** trying his best to keep his ship from being swallowed by the explosion. Yet, to his dismay, the ship was hit on the edge of the **port **side**,** sending the ship down toward**s** the sea. The passengers braced themselves as Cid tried his best to regain control. Yuffie wailed loudly as she held onto Barret's arm in fear. The lights on the ship were flashing insanelyas **the **alarms kept going off. It was all to warn Cid that the ship took as critical hit. Cid pulled hard on the **ship's** control**s** and was able to bring it up, skidding along the top of the water.

When the ship finally leveled, he sailed toward the continent where the Kingdom of the Cetra was. On the side screen, the group noticed that the creature was coming after them**,** and he was not alone**: s**tanding on the top of its head was Sephiroth. Cloud glared venomously at **the one-winged man**.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Cid's voice boomed.

Yuffie lurched forward**,** grabbing her stomach and covering her mouth. Tifa noticed and placed a hand on the girl's back. Tifa noticed her friend's face looked green but before she could offer comfort, Yuffie vomited.

"Ugh**,** that's disgusting**,**" Cait Sith remarked.

Yuffie wobbled on her feet and then fell to her knees before she threw up whatever was left in her stomach. Tifa gently rubbed her back.

The continent was coming into view**,** yet Sephiroth was right behind them. The creature he summoned was known as Bahamut. It was a powerful spirit that resided in the red materia. It was said that the powerful creature once lived amongst the humans of the planet**,** but his destructive powers brought terror. In a way to control him, the wise people of the planet found a way to trap him using materia, thus sealing his powers inside the orb. How it managed to get into Spehiroth's hand**s** was beyond them.

"LOOK OUT!" Vincent warned. "He's going to fire again!"

On the view screen, the group saw Bahamut charging all the energy into a massive ball. Cid pushed the accelerating gears to max power and began switching the switches to change the flow of energy to the engines to get to max**imum** speed. The ship was now moving at an alarming rate that none of the passengers, including Cid, were ready.

Sephiroth motioned for Bahamut to fire, directing the ball of energy at the ship. Bahamut released it and it flew toward the ship**;** however, this time**,** it dodged it completely. Sephiroth growled and demanded another blast at them. Bahamut began sending balls of energy at the ship at **a **rapid speed.

"Son of a _bitch_," Cid cursed again.

The dodging of the attacks became increasingly difficult. Sephiroth was determined not to let them get to the Princess. Suddenly, an energy ball knocked into the ship**,** causing it to do a **three-sixty** before plummeting again towards the ground. The ship alarms were screaming loudly in all their ears, red lights flashing. Yuffie who was gripping tightly to a handrail was now vomiting even worse than **before, though it was only saliva and stomach acid now.**

Cid, holding tightly to the wheel to keep it in control, gritted his teeth. He began flipping switches and pulling down levers. Another of Bahamut's energy balls hit the ship, causing the damage to erupt in flames. Smoke filled the deck of the ship**,** but amidst all the screaming, cursing, and vomiting, Cid ignored it all. The ship was going into a nosedive into the ground. If he crashed like that, they would be dead.

"Come on…" he urged the ship. "Come on!"

The ground **neared** closer and closer when finally, he was able to pull the ship up. The body of the ship crashed against the ground. It tore up the ship and the passengers **were** thrown all about. The ship skidded and collided into trees **and** large rock arrangements, causing the ship to fall apart. When it finally came to a stop, the ship had torn in half, **was** on fire, and no longer able to fly.

From atop Bahamut's head Sephiroth grinned **cruelly**. Bahamut let out a loud screech, flapping it**s** enormous wings in triumph.

From inside the wreckage, Cid stood up from his position, still gripping onto the controls. He looked at his airship and cursed insanely. After years of hard work, his ship **was **now destroyed. He slumped to his knees and shook his head. The tiny bursts of fire and electrical bursting did not startle him. His dream was up in smoke, literally.

Barret stood up, holding Tifa and Yuffie in his strong arms. During the tumbling of the ship, he managed to get to his two good friends and protect them. Tifa thanked him and Yuffie was about to when she hunched over and threw up again. When she finished, she landed on her rear and held onto her stomach. Never had the girl felt sicker in her life. All three of them were covered in cuts and bruises**,** but nothing too severe.

"I never want to do this again**,**" **s**he said**,** still feeling nauseated.

Nanaki had dug his claws into the ship, which kept him from flying all around. He held onto Cait Sith who was now on the bigger **beast's** back. Vincent pushed a large piece of rubble off him and stood up. His red cloak was singed and now torn. He searched around and looked over to see Cloud crouched over something. Cloud's leather sleeve had been torn off him**,** as well as his belts **and** his half trench coat. His arm was bleeding horribly. As he approached him, he saw the golden Chocobo lying with his head in its lap. Choco squawked pathetically**,** looking sadly at his master.

"Choco," Cloud whispered.

Vincent looked over and saw feathers and blood: all the other Chocobos were dead. One was now slowly dying. The young Prince stroked his pet gently, trying to comfort him. Vincent kneeled next to the Prince and held out a cracked healing materia. Cloud grabbed it and held it out to his Chocobo, healing the wounds of the golden bird.

"Cloud," Vincent said as the bird got back up. "Your arm is injured."

Cloud tore off what was left of his sleeve. Then he wrapped it around his wound. Vincent watched as the young prince took his sword back and mounted his bird.

"Where do you think you are going?" Vincent asked, also gaining the other passengers' attentions.

"I'm going to the **castle,"** Cloud said.

Tifa ran in front of him. "Are you nuts? Sephiroth is probably hovering over us right now. If you go out there he'll shoot you in a **heartbeat!"**

"If we stay in here," he began as a minor explosion went off near them, "We're dead anyway!"

"I'll give you a head start," Vincent said.

He closed his eyes, **and** his body began to transform into the beast that he had only earlier transformed into, Chaos. Cloud watched, not at all disturbed by the creature. Cloud had seen this form of Vincent before, at least enough to become accustomed to it. Vincent was about to head out when Tifa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going **too!"** she said firmly.

"ME TOO!" Yuffie said jumping up and down.

"Count me in!" Barret said. "We've started this and I am not letting you go at it without me."

Nanaki let out a low growl. "Of course I'll help. Aerith needs all our help."

"Agreed," Cait Sith said, jumping up and down on Nanaki's back.

Everyone looked back at Cid who was still staring at his broken down ship in pieces. Yuffie walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, the older man let out a growl and pulled out a long spear from under some rubble.

"I'M GOING TO GET THAT BASTARD!" he yelled out.

Without waiting, the old man ran out of his ship. Yuffie let out a cheer and pulled out her shuriken. She ran after him followed by Barret, Nanaki and Cait Sith. Vincent spread his gargoyle wings and flew out from a hole in the ceiling. Tifa looked at Cloud and gave him a smile.

"Go get **Aerith,"** she said, before running out after the gang.

Cloud smiled; he snapped the reins gently and sent Choco flying forward. The bird ran toward the Kingdom of the Cetra.

In the air, Sephiroth was looking triumphant when he saw a barrage of bullets come after him. Barret was firing like crazy. Sephiroth shielded himself by using Bahamut, who in turn shrieked in pain. Sephiroth ordered the beast to send a blast at the man but before he could, Yuffie sent her shuriken at him. The weapons scraped against his eyes, blinding him. Bahamut cried out but before it could do anything; bolts of lightening came crashing from the sky, onto it forcing him to descend to the ground. Tifa smiled and pocketed her thunder materia. Sephiroth jumped off Bahamut's head and disappeared into the wooded area, watching the group attack Bahamut relentlessly.

Cid himself jammed his spear into its snout, keeping it from being able to attack with its energy blasts. Nanaki sent several blast of fire at it from its mouth before retreating as it blindly began to wave is claws. Vincent floated in the air and suddenly, a burst of energy exploded from him and hit Bahamut. The beast let out a cry as if begging for someone to help him. Slowly his body began to disintegrate. Yet, when it was completely gone, its cry still echoed.

Sephiroth could not believe that they survived the crash, and killed Bahamut no less. He growled but when he took a good look at them, he noticed the prince was not among them. A sudden panic filled him. He looked over them and then turned his head toward the field near the Cetra kingdom. His eyes narrowed as he saw Prince Cloud head **straight ** for the kingdom.

The silver haired man took out a materia and pointed it **straight** at the kingdom. Suddenly thorny vines erupted from the ground. Cloud tugged hard on the reins forcing his Chocobo to stop moving. Cloud jumped off Choco**,** realizing the only way through now was on foot. Taking his sword**,** he began hacking **h**is way through the vines.

Sephiroth growled. He stood **straight** up and let out a tremendous cry of anger. Suddenly, a large black wing appeared from his back. Black feather**s** floated to the ground and dissolved into smoke. Sephiroth launched himself into the air and flew quickly toward Cloud.

"LOOK!" Yuffie cried, spotting Sephiroth flying toward the prince.

"We have to help him!" Vincent **shouted**.

Just as Vincent said that, he felt something punch him hard in the back, sending electricity throughout his body. Vincent crashed to the ground, his monstrous appearance dissolving back to his normal one. Everyone rushed to his side to see if he was hurt.

"You aren't going _anywhere_**,**" **a** voice spoke out.

The gang looked up to see Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz standing on tree branches. Loz had been the one to attack Vincent with Duel Hound, the electricity still **crackling **around it. The gang all took defensive stance**s** as both Yazoo and Kadaj pulled out their weapons. Kadaj held out a long sword while Yazoo himself pulled out two guns. The three villains stared at their enemies and vise versa. Then at the same time, the three jumped out of the tree and began their assault.

**X, X, X,**

Cloud finally managed to break through the thorns and **stood before** the gates of the kingdom**,** when a **black **feather floated down in front of him. Cloud's eyes widened and he quickly jumped away just as Sephiroth came crashing down, his long sword stabbing into the ground where Cloud **had stood, moments before**. He slowly pulled his sword out of the ground and spun around, his silver hair whipping behind him. His piercing eyes glared at Cloud.

"If you want to save your precious princess**,**" **h**e spoke venomously. "You will have to… defeat me!"

Cloud held out his sword, eyes narrowing. The two men ran **straight** at each other**,** weapons drawn and read**y** to fight. Their swords met with a loud clank as they began to fight. Cloud jumped away as Sephiroth moved with lightening speed to thrust at him. He then came back with his own attack but Sephiroth jumped away and landed gracefully on the ground. He then went for a quick slash and jumped away**,** but Cloud blocked it. Cloud ran at him but instead of taking his attack head on, Sephiroth jumped over him and then used his sword to slash at Cloud. Cloud narrowly missed the attack. He turned around to see his enemy smirk.

Cloud launched himself at Sephiroth and began swinging wildly. The silver haired man moved back but at the same time was blocking each one of Cloud's swings. Sephiroth smirked again, in a sense taunting Cloud. Cloud growled and did a swipe attack. Yet Sephiroth jumped, his body horizontal in the air, missing Cloud's attack completely. Cloud swore and tried again but this time Sephiroth landed on Cloud's weapon. He ran up the blade and kicked Cloud in the face.

**X, X, X,**

Tifa launched herself at Loz, sending punches a**nd** kicks at him, **all of** which he dodged. He slammed his fist into her, which forced her back. As she was pushed back, she found him ready to strike again when out of nowhere Nanaki pounced on him, forcing him to the ground. Cait Sith stuck his tongue out at Loz, greatly aggravating the lackey. However, before he could react, Tifa punched him in the face. Loz growled and then**,** without warning**,** hit Tifa, so fast th**at** she went flying into Nanaki and Cait Sith. The three slumped to the ground as Loz stood over them**,** smirking.

Barret was firing rapidly at Yazoo**,** who emotionlessly was dodging his attack**s** with ease. Yuffie even threw her shuriken at him but he simply stepped out of the way and dodged it. He pulled out both of his guns and fired rapidly at the two. Yuffie threw her weapon at him again. This time Yazoo jumped on top of it and then used that to push himself **straight** at Yuffie and Barret. He fire**d** his gun at Barret's arm**,** **causing **it to malfunction. Shocked**,** the tall man looked at his gun**,** which proved a great mistake as he was hit hard with the gun barrel **straight** into both his and Yuffie's faces **respectively**. Yazoo grinned as he watched the two on the ground.

Cid used his spear to fight Kadaj **head-on** while Vincent**,** this time used his claw and close rang**e** skills. Kadaj used his sword to block Cid's spear, while twisting his body **such **in a way **as **to avoid Vincent. Kadaj then used his sword to swipe at Vincent**,** while at the same time kicking Cid away from him. Vincent slashed at Kadaj, tearing his coat**,** but the silver haired man simply smirked. He then jumped out of the way. Vincent watched him in the air as the same time felt Cid colliding right into him.

The three men stared down at their targets with smirks. Yazoo pulled out his gun and pointed at Tifa. Tifa groaned as Yazoo placed his hand on the trigger.

**X, X, X,**

The young prince staggered backwards, against the walls of the kingdom. Sephiroth thrust his sword at Cloud, but the young Prince managed a backflip up onto the wall. Sephiroth stared at him from below and then he too launched himself onto the wall. The two began to sword fight on the wall, Sephiroth with the upper hand. Sephiroth swung his sword in vertical motion forcing Cloud to jump off the wall and onto **the **roof of a building. Sephiroth followed him**,** relentlessly attacking, forcing Cloud on the defensive.

"Just give up," Sephiroth spat. "You cannot defeat me!"

"SHUT UP!" Cloud yelled.

Anger filled the young Prince as he tried to swing at Sephiroth. Sephiroth used his sword to deflect the attack while at the same time knocking it out of his hand. Cloud gasped as is sword went flying into a wall. Sephiroth lunged at Cloud who rolled out of the way while sliding down the roof. He jumped off the roof to another building where his sword was stuck. He grabbed onto his sword and swung himself up onto the roof the building, at the same time freeing his sword. Quickly, he spun around to deflect Sephiroth's attack but at the same time found himself flying into a wall.

Cloud groaned as the wind was knocked out of him. His sword **lay** at his side. Before he could reach his sword, Sephiroth stabbed his arm**,** causing Cloud to cry out in pain. He pushed his sword into Cloud's arm, forcing it to go right through it. Cloud screams of agony echoed into the night as blood spurted out.

**X, X, X,**

A gunshot erupted and a cry of pain **echoed**. Tifa felt the bullet fly into her shoulder. Kadaj laughed insanely as he ordered Yazoo to fire again. As he did, this time the bullet did not hit Tifa**,** but instead hit Barret. Then another gun shot, this time hitting Yuffie.

"This is for all the trouble you caused us!" Kadaj said**,** as Yazoo fired **at **Yuffie again.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Vincent shouted**,** lunging at them.

Loz blocked him and grabbed him by the neck. Vincent was forced to his knees as he was being choked. Kadaj moved around Vincent this time and then took out his sword and stabbed him in the back. Blood gushed out of his **wound,** and Loz dropped him to the ground.

"We'll deal with you later, captain of the guard!" Kadaj hissed. "But first, I'm going to kill her!"

Kadaj lunged at Tifa and grabbed her by the hair. His pressed his blade to her neck, a thing line of blood appearing. Tifa cried out as she felt it slowly sink in.

**X, X, X,**

Sephiroth pulled his sword out of Cloud and slowly sent his sword into **his** stomach. Cloud let out another agonizing **cry, momentarily choking on some saliva.** The silver haired man stared sadistically at him.

"I told you to surrender**,**" **h**e spoke. "**Such a pathetic prince; you** can't even save your princess. Now when you die**,** she will sleep forever. You failed her. You allowed her to die!"

The words cut through Cloud like a knife. In his mind, all he could think about was Aerith. Pictures of her filled his mind and the time they spent together. She meant so much to him**,** and he failed her. He could not save her. He failed the woman he loved. Her smiled plagued his mind as he felt the blade push deeper into him. Blood gushed out as Sephiroth pulled out and stabbed Cloud again, slowly inching his way to his heart.

"I'll stab you in the heart**,**" **h**e exclaimed**,** "**a**nd I'll save you from your **heartache!"**

He pulled out and plunged his sword again into Cloud. Cloud looked up at him. He could not **r**each his sword**,** or even move to defend himself. He **had **truly failed Aerith. He could do nothing. Cloud felt the sword plunge into him again but as he cried out in pain again, yet his voiced echoed her name.

"AERITH!"

Cloud felt the sword plunge into him, inches from his heart. He was going to die without seeing Aerith, without seeing her smile. Sephiroth pulled the sword out one more time**,** laughing insanely when he saw a raindrop hit Cloud. He looked up and saw several more drops of rain hitting him. Sephiroth readied his sword again**,** this time to kill Cloud.

Cloud looked up at the sky. How perfect for him to die in the rain like this. Cloud closed his eyes**,** ready to die and yet it never came. He felt his body become warm**,** as **though **the water was washing away all his pain. Cloud opened his eyes and looked at his arm**. T**he blood had stopped**,** and the rain was washing away the wounds. He looked at Sephiroth**,** who stared in horror. Quickly, Sephiroth went for the deathblow**,** but instead his sword was repelled, causing him to stagger backwards.

The warmth Cloud felt inside him was the same warmth he felt with Aerith. It made him feel strong inside. Slowly he grabbed his sword and rose to his feet. Sephiroth stared in horror as Cloud pointed his sword at Sephiroth.

"Let's end this!"

**X, X, X,**

The rain fell down over Tifa, the wound in her shoulder and neck vanishing completely. The same thing happened with all of them. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz **looked around,** wondering what was going on. Tifa**,** feeling her strength returning, pushed Kadaj away form her, knocking the sword out of his hand. Next, she flung him over her, **straight** into Loz and Yazoo. The three men collided to the ground.

"What happened to us?" Yuffie asked**,** feeling better than ever.

"The planet…" Vincent spoke. "The Cetra are known for being close to the planet."

"You think… Aerith did this?" Tifa questioned.

Kadaj stood up growling. "Who cares**? O**nce we kill you**,** I'll kill that princess with my sword!"

The group glared at them and readied their weapons.

"Over my dead **body!"** Tifa shouted**,** lunging at them.

"Believe me**,**" Kadaj said**,** running at her with his sword**,** "THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!"

The two collided, **with **Tifa dodging his sword. She punched and kicked him several times in succession. Kadaj could not even touch her. Was this the cause of the rain? Yazoo**,** seeing that his brother was in trouble**,** aimed his gun at Tifa when a gunshot rang out. Yazoo clutched his hand, which was now spouting blood. Vincent held out his gun, glaring at Yazoo.

"BROTHER!" Loz cried. He growled and ran at Vincent but before he could even reach him, Barret moved in the way and slammed his gun-hand into his face. Barret knocked him back and then charged his gun at him.

"LEAVE… US… ALONE!" Barret shouted**,** sending out a massive blast at Loz.

Loz received the full impact of the blast in his chest. The man **with the shortest silver hair **went sailing before skidding across the ground. Kadaj saw this, jumped away from Tifa, and ran to his brother. Yazoo did the same. Yet, as the knelt down to his side, it was too late. Loz was dead.

Yazoo rushed forward out of anger, which proved to be fatal. Nanaki jumped in the way and opened his mouth sending out a tremendous blast **straight*** at Yazoo. Yazoo screamed in pain as the attack hit him. Kadaj's eyes widened as he saw his brother fall to his knees, barely breathing.

Cait Sith who was on Nanaki's back grinned and said, "Bye, **bye,"** just before he threw seven dice which exploded, killing Yazoo for good.

Kadaj found himself surrounded by the group. Both **of **his brothers were dead. His enemies had their weapons pointed directly at him. He held out his sword even though it was now a futile effort. Kadaj began to laugh insanely **as** he lunged at Tifa one last time**,** but he got nowhere as each attack hit Kadaj**; he was** dead before he even hit the ground. The group stared and then noticed the sun began to peer over the horizon.

"Let's go help Cloud!" Tifa said. The group nodded and began running toward the kingdom.

**X, X, X,**

Cloud and Sephiroth began to battle across the rooftops of the kingdom**; t**his time**,** though**,** Cloud was on the offensive. Sephiroth found himself beaten back by Cloud**,** who he just now had in his grasp. Suddenly, Cloud leapt into the air and came crashing down, a burst of energy coming from his sword. Sephiroth moved out of his way and rose into the air using his black wing. Cloud jumped up into the air and brought his sword down at him. Sephiroth blocked it and the two **became locked **in a power struggle.

Sephiroth pushed him off **of **him**self **with all his strength**,** sending Cloud crashing into a rooftop. Sephiroth floated in the air**,** **cackling maliciously**.

"Even with a second chance**,** you **fail," h**e said.

Sephiroth looked over at the highest tower of the castle and pointed toward it. Cloud looked up at him and growled.

"She's up there**,**" **h**e said. "Perhaps I should just finish her off now!"

"NO!" Cloud yelled**,** jumping into the air. He flew at Sephiroth and slashed him. Sephiroth gasped as the pain from the attack **hit** him. Cloud began to glow as all his power went toward his sword.

"I won't let you hurt Aerith ever again!" he stated.

Suddenly, Cloud began rapidly attacking Sephiroth. Cloud hit him once and returned with another, slashing and tearing away at Sephiroth. Unable to move, Sephiroth found himself floating in air with Cloud hovering on top of him. Then with all his energy in his sword, he flew down at him slashing him for the final time.

Sephiroth fell to the ground, his black wing limp. Cloud turned to face him as the man kneeled, gasping for air.

"I won't die like this…" he choked. "I won't… lose…"

Suddenly, his wing began to dissolve. The feathers fell on top of Sephiroth**,** destroying his body. Sephiroth let out a loud cry as his body became nothing but dust in the wind. Cloud stood for a moment before he collapsed to knees in exhaustion. Yet, he noticed the sun was slowly rising from the horizon. Breathing heavily he got up, strapping the sword to his back. Cloud looked up at the Cetra Castle. Aerith was there waiting for him.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note- **Listening to One Winged Angel during this really got me into this chapter. Can you just hear it playing in the background if this were a movie or something? Then again what else would you hear in a battle with Sephiroth? Anyway, there is one more chapter on the way. Oh, and please leave a review, thanks!

_Revised: thanks for my beta for editing this chapter for me!_


	10. True Love's First Kiss

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Final Fantasy

**Sleeping Cetra**

**Chapter 10**

**True Love's First Kiss**

Cloud sped through the Cetra city, running past all the sleeping people. He felt the weight of his sword slowing him down. He took it off and stabbed it into the ground as he ran, hoping he would remember to get it. Maybe the others would find it. It did not matter. He came to the castle gates where the guards lay passed out on patrol. The servants who were preparing for the Aerith's return were sleeping in awkward positions. Cloud bypassed the throne room where King Gast and Queen Ifalna were sleeping in their thrones. He hurried up a staircase that spiraled around. Cloud hoped this was the tower. He assumed from his position on the outside that this was the tower where Aerith was.

No, he knew this was where it should be. He could feel himself being pulled into this direction. A feeling inside of him pulled him toward this place. He climbed up the stairs, stumbling several times as he carelessly hurried along. Finally, he came to the top, to a door. He took several deep breaths, staring at the door. Slowly, he approached it and reached for the handle. Cautiously, he turned it open. Prince Cloud walked inside and felt himself choke back tears.

Lying on the bed covered in flowers and petals was his beautiful princess. Her brown hair spread across the pillow just as she was left. Her hands were folded over her as though she was praying. Cloud approached the girl. She looked so pale, like a ghost. It looked as if the life was drained from her. He sat on the bed, still staring at her static face. He brought his hand up and removed the glove. Gently, he caressed her face, only to find it cold as ice.

Cloud gasped, pulling his hand away. His hand traveled over her and found the small hole in her dress. His fingers brushed against the wound that Sephiroth made. Cloud closed his eyes, tears slipping as he lowered his head, resting it on her pillow next to her head. His faced buried in her hair.

"If I should leave this lonely world behind… your voice will still remember our melody." Cloud sang softly remembering her song. "Melodies of life come circle round and grow deep in our hearts…. As long as we remember."

Cloud felt his mind remember the time in the cave. Aerith was in his arms, shivering. She was as cold as she was now. He tried to warm her up but it soon became temptation for them both. He wanted to kiss her so much back then, and he still wanted to kiss her now. Even like this.

Slowly he bent his head down and brushed his lips to her, kissing her tenderly. He lifted his head and closed his eyes, allowing the tears to pour down onto the girl. Yet, he did not notice as girl's eyes slowly opened. Aerith felt the warm tears on her skin and focused her eyes on the figure of Cloud. She let out a soft moan, causing Cloud to open his eyes.

"Cloud, why are you crying?" she asked softly. "I had such a strange dream. I dreamt I was a princess. In my dream I thought I heard you calling to me. It was so sad, and I wanted to help you.

"Aerith you are a princess! It was not just a dream. I did call for you."

He laughed and pulled her up into his arms, hugging her closely. Aerith was initially shocked but slowly brought her arms to hug him back. Yet, suddenly she felt herself crying.

"Oh Cloud…" she cried. "I can't be with you."

She pulled away from her burying her face in her hands. Cloud pulled her hands from her face, forcing her to face him. She looked at him sadly, wanting nothing more than to be with him.

"Why?" he questioned softly.

"Because," she sobbed. "I'm a princess. I did not even know, but I am and… I…"

She faltered lowering her head to him. However, Cloud gently placed his fingers under her chin and made her look up at him. He smiled at her.

"What is it?" he asked

"I have to marry a prince!" She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

Cloud smiled, "I know; and I'm a prince who is supposed to marry a Princess. I am sorry I did not tell you, but I am Prince Cloud of Nibelheim. I am engaged to the Princess of the Cetra, Princess Aerith."

Aerith's eyes flashed open as she stared at Cloud. He wiped away her tears and nodded toward her, confirming that he was telling her the truth. Aerith burst into fresh, happy tears. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. Cloud wrapped his arms around. He picked her up from the bed carrying her bridal style in his arms. Aerith wrapped her arms around his neck.

He set her down on the ground and cupped her face. The two looked at each other and slowly moved closer to kiss when a soft cough interrupted them.

"Getting comfy?" Nanaki asked.

"Everyone in the kingdom has awoken, and they are all waiting to see you!" Cait Sith said excitedly.

Cloud glared at them. "Do you have to always interrupt us?"

Without warning, Cloud kicked the door close with his foot. He turned to Aerith, hearing the loud complaint from Nanaki, and kissed her passionately. Aerith returned it but when they broke apart, she let out a soft sigh.

"They are waiting for me," she said.

"They waited sixteen years," his reply came. "They can wait a few more minutes."

X, X, X,

The throne room was silent as they all waited for Aerith to come down. Word got around that she was in the castle already. Although everyone in the castle questioned why he or she was asleep, Tifa covered up as she fibbed about it being Sephiroth. Yet, all the questioned dissolved when coming down a long staircase was the beautiful Princess of the Cetra. Escorting her was Prince Cloud.

King Gast and Queen Ifalna were both overjoyed to see their daughter alive and well. They were also pleased, as well as the Queen of Nibelheim, that she was with her betrothed. Off to the side, Cloud's brother Zack gawked. He had to admit the princess was a looker.

"Damn, if I knew she was that hot I would have married her," he muttered, thinking back to when his mother asked him if he wanted to marry her.

Vincent, who was behind him, smacked the back of the older Prince's head. Zack looked back at the captain of the guard who neither changed expressions nor even acknowledged what he did to the Prince. The Queen chuckled softly to herself.

Once Aerith approached her mother and father, she let go of Cloud's arm and walked into their open arms. She hugged them tightly. Aerith looked much like her mother, with the same beautiful eyes and long flowing hair. Ifalna hugged her daughter tightly; she cried softly and kissed her baby girl.

Aerith turned to her friends. She walked over and knelt down to Nanaki and Cait Sith. She hugged both of them, kissing each of them gently. After years of secretly taking care of her, the two now could retire.

"I'm sorry about your ship," Aerith said to Cid, bowing apologetically.

Cid sighed. "It's fine. I'll just have to build another one and let you fly in it."

Aerith smiled and then looked at Vincent. Although she did not know him, she thanked him politely for helping, too. He gave her a brief nod, since he was not one to talk much.

Finally, Aerith came to the ones she grew up knowing as her aunts and uncle. She looked at each of them and smiled. Although the last time they spoke, they were not on friendly terms, for she believed they did not care for her happiness. It was somewhat awkward for both parties until finally Aerith hugged all three at the same time. Tifa, Yuffie, and Barret smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for everything."

When they let go, Aerith backed away, trying to hold back her tears. She then turned to look at Cloud who was waiting for her. She returned to him and he welcomed her into his warm embrace.

X, X, X,

Bells rang loudly as the church doors burst open. People outside the church watched as the bride and groom ran out, and everyone began throwing rose petals at them. As they ran, Aerith waved goodbye to everyone, but not before throwing her bouquet into the crowd. The bouquet went flying, and smacked right into Barret's head. Tifa and Yuffie both chuckled as he held the bouquet of lilies.

"I think she did that on purpose," Barret said.

Nanaki and Cait Sith simply chuckled to themselves.

At the top of the church stoop, The Queen of Nibelheim, Zack, and Vincent stood. The Queen chuckled to herself, getting the attention of her son and the captain.

"You know, now that Cloud is married, you are out of a job, Vincent," the Queen said slyly.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"However, I think you would make an excellent babysitter for Cloud's children."

"I think I need a vacation," Vincent replied, in his normal tone.

From far away, Cid was standing outside his new airship, waiting for the happy couple.

"Hurry up you two!" he shouted. "I haven't got all day."

The two entered the ship, Cloud leading her up to the deck where one could stand outside. Cid piloted the ship. His hands covering her eyes until Cid finally got the ship airborne. Once they began to lift off, he let her see the view. The Princess gasped at the spectacular view, even though they were hardly off the ground. Everyone was waving to them, Aerith waved back happily at them all. Cloud waved at the people down below as well.

"Oh Cloud!" Aerith whispered, as the people below began to disappear.

"I promised you," he replied.

He wrapped his arms around and kissed her head gently. Aerith rested against him and watched as the world below them became tinier. Aerith smiled; it was like a dream come true. She looked up at Cloud who in turn looked down at her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied.

The two watched as the sun was setting as they flew to their destination. Aerith slipped her hand into Cloud's hand, happy that they could be together like this. It was like a fairytale. While some fairy tales ended sadly with deaths and lost loves, this fairy tale ended happily ever after.

The End

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note- Finally finished, I am sad that I finished but I am also happy. I loved writing this. I love fairy tales and Sleeping Beauty is one of my favorites. Now maybe I will have more time to finish my other stories. Anyway, thank you for reading because I enjoyed writing this. **

Oh my Squeenix, _I'm done. _

I'm done I'm done I'm done I'm done I'm done I'm done _I'm done. _

_CEEEELEBRATION TIME, C'MON! _xD

I had so much fun BETA-ing this! Thank you! (I also have so many pseudo-bruises for being so late -_- sorry!)

D'aww. Happily ever after. **-gag-** I'm adding in an invisible scene where Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj meet up in the Lifestream, smiling and hugging each other, laughing at their freedom from Sephiroth (a bit like the last scene in Van Helsing, where you can see the faces in the skies). So much love! (from me. Not- not them. Would they even be capable, I wonder?)

Happy New Year's!


End file.
